Perder o perderte
by Phoenix Fire Girl
Summary: Discusiones y mas discusiones... ni siquiera parecen ser ellos... la misma razón los incita... perder o perderse... y podría ser para siempre... Bueno, aquí otro fic mío... YAOI
1. Confinado

**Título:** **Perder ó Perderte**

**Capitulo:** Confinado (Chapter 1)

**Autor:** Kurisu Hiya (****..::¡Oh Yes! The...**Phoenix Fire** Girl::..)****

**Serie:** Beyblade

**Tipo:** General/Romance. Un poco de varias de las clasificaciones, pero sobre todo romance, yaoi, es un KaixRay

**Clasificación:** PG-13

**Advertencias:** Contenido **YAOI**, bien quedan advertidos, no quiero a los homofóbicos molestando XP

**Acotaciones:**

"Pensamientos"

'Simulacion de comillas' (Aaaah, me choca no poder usar otros signos XP)

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bien dedico el fic a los chicos que me enviaron mis 5 primeros reviews como escritora de fanfiction, gracias, muchas gracias a Akabane Kurodo, Sandy Kon, LoGiaRu, MARTHA MAOMON y La LoKa KeLLy, en especial a Akabane Kurodo por que fue el primer review

Gracias a Bruja Ayria Hiwatari y a Gadiss1 que me felicitaron en "fanficsbeyblade"

Buena ya basta de tanta tontería y explicación... al fic...

****

**«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»**

**-****--------------------Perder ó Perderte---------------------**

**«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»**

****

**Chapter 1.- Confinado**

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Pregunto un muy afligido Ray

-...

-Vámonos Ray el amargado se encuentra bien

-¡¡¡Tyson!!!

-¿Queeeee?, puedes ver que es tan sociable como siempre, Max

-Basta chicos saben que Kai no esta en condiciones de discutir – Mencionó Kenny mientras trataba de empujar a Tyson fuera de la habitación

-¿¿¿Y cuando lo esta??? – Insinuó la laptop con su clásico sarcasmo

-¡¡¡Dizzi!!!

-Te apoyo hermana

-Tyson ya basta – aludió Max con algo de fastidio pero ingeniándoselas en como detener los insultos de Tyson hacia Kai - ¿que te parece si mejor vamos a comer?

-¡¡¡Oh genial, comida!!!, ahora si me leíste el pensamiento Max – Tyson tomó el brazo de Max y prácticamente lo saco arrastrando de la habitación

-¡Espérenme chicos! –Kenny corría tras ellos, regresando a la habitación por su laptop y saliendo de nuevo a toda prisa

-¿A donde van? -dijo Ray saliendo del cuarto y cerrando fuertemente la puerta tras de él

Mientras tanto en la habitación un chico de cabello bicolor se lamentaba su estado, su brazo derecho estaba roto, tenía varios raspones y heridas en el cuerpo y lo peor de todo su tobillo izquierdo estaba lastimado, por lo que ni siquiera podía levantarse a caminar y huir de ese constante circo

-Imbéciles –dijo Kai para si mismo mientras pensaba en lo que tendría que soportar en tanto estuviera as

Se encontraba acostado en la cama mas lejana a la puerta sin poder moverse siquiera, el medico le había indicado no levantarse o su tobillo empeoraría y por supuesto ahora si pensaba obedecerlo aunque esa idea no le agradara, nunca había seguido las indicaciones de un medico, pero esta vez con tal de que su tobillo mejorara lo mas pronto posible y poder al menos por unas horas alejarse de ese lugar y sus patéticos compañeros, lo haría, realmente lo haría

Repentinamente la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Kenny entro corriendo perseguido por Tyson y Max, los tres chicos hacían su acostumbrado escándalo frente a la cama de Kai, mientras Ray entraba calmadamente y se quedaba observándolos cerca de la puerta

-Vamos viejo desvuélveme mi billetera - decía Tyson mientras intentaba quitarle la billetera a Kenny

-Ni lo pienses Tyson

-Vamos jefe la necesito

-Tyson será mejor que le hagas caso al jefe – Max intentaba detener a Tyson

-¡¡¡Max!!!, ¿de que lado estas?, tú propusiste ir a comer

-Y si quiero ir a comer pero mejor deja que el jefe administre tu dinero

-¡¡¡¡MAX!!!!

-Vamos Tyson o me dejas que yo administre tu dinero o no vamos a comer

-De acuerdo – Lanzó Tyson de muy mala gana

Los tres chicos salieron de la habitación tranquilamente uno tras otro mientras decían al unísono "Vamos a comer", Ray que aun seguía observando desde el mismo lugar ahora veía como sus compañeros salían de la habitación para después dirigirle una mirada a Kai quien también veía hacia la salida notablemente molesto, Ray se dio la vuelta para mirar de frente a Kai y empezaba a caminar hacia él cuando una mano lo tomo de la camisa y lo jalo por la espalda

-¿Vas a venir o no Ray?

-Heee, pero Tyson

Ray se resistía a ser arrastrado por lo que tomo la perilla de la puerta cerrando esta automáticamente tras ser sacado de la habitación, Kai observaba aun molesto aquella escena

-"¿Como se atreven?, si me pudiera mover ni siquiera se acercarían a la habitación"

Gritos murmullos y discusiones se captaban desde afuera de la habitación, unos instantes después un portazo se oyó, indicando que se habían marchado el silencio ahora era profundo, ni siquiera el viento se oía, todo era tan relajante ahora

-"Bien así esta mejor"

Kai se quedo en silencio durante unos minutos, recostado, con su vista perdida en la nada tratando de relajarse y no pensar en esos chiquillos que lo exasperaban tanto, empezaba a aburrirse, solo avían pasado unos 5 minutos, pero le parecían interminables, ni siquiera en la misma cama se podía mover, en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a Ray quien entraba con una charola con tazas y la jarra de té

-Lo siento Kai, ya se que los chicos suelen ser muy desconsiderados, pero como nunca nos acompañas a comer se olvidaron de invitarte

-¿Ray? – Kai lo miro desconcertado para después regresar a su postura tranquila - ¿Qué no habías ido a comer?

-¿Y dejarte solo?

-Puedo cuidarme solo

-Yo se que puedes cuidarte solo, pero prefiero asegurarme... yo te cuidaré, me preocupas "¿Uuups eso lo dije o lo pensé?"

-... "le preocupo" - un ligero rubor subió a las mejillas del ruso, para fortuna de este, Ray estaba tan o mas avergonzado que él por lo que había dicho, que ni siquiera volteo a ver a Kai, le daba la espalda mientras preparaba el té y Kai se encargaba de bajar ese rubor de sus mejillas tratando de ignorar lo que el joven chino había dicho

Ray sacó de la mesa frente a la cama de Kai un pequeño frasco blanco con medicina, y lo coloco sobre la bandeja de té, intentaba hacer tiempo para bajar el rubor de su rostro, una vez que se calmo, llevo la charola a una mesa aun mas cerca de la cama de Kai, este intentó levantarse pero aun se sentía bastante adolorido, era muy fuerte, pero en definitiva sus heridas eran serias, Ray le ofreció ayuda para levantarse, pero Kai la rechazo y se levanto por si mismo

No hubo quejidos, gemidos, suspiros o cualquier indicación de debilidad, el rostro de Kai era tan duro como siempre, pero sus ojos lo decían todo, le dolía y bastante, después de todo, no todos los días se veía a Kai Hiwatari con los ojos temblorosos y un tanto cristalizados

-¡¡¡Es suficiente!!! – Ray se acerco a Kai y lo ayudo a acomodarse – Kai no tienes por que fingir fortaleza todo el tiempo, si necesitas ayuda, solo pédela, confía en nosotros, en mi... - la mirada de Ray entristeció pero inmediatamente intento disimularla

Le dio la taza con te a Kai y acercó una silla al costado de la cama se quedó a su lado mientras la bebía, un silencio incomodo inundaba la habitación, eso era normal, pero la tensión de ambos chicos era la que no podía pasar desapercibida, llevaban días comportándose mas extraño de lo normal, en momentos se alejaban tanto que parecían desconocidos y en otras estaban tan unidos que no parecían Kai y Ray

Finalmente Ray pudo despejar su mente de tantos pensamientos

-Kai... gracias y... lo siento...

-¿mmm?

- Gracias por salvarme y siento que estés así por mi culpa...

-... - "no Ray fue... mi... culpa..."- Kai quería decir algo pero, no sabia que, no sabia como expresarse ante aquel chico chino que tanto lo alteraba, cualquier cosa que dijera podría traer el tema de nuevo y él no podía afrontarlo así como así, no mientras no ordenara sus pensamientos...

-Ray noto el repentino cambio de estado de Kai, su mirada había cambiado a una un tanto preocupada por lo que decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación- No olvides tomar tu medicina Kai – dijo tomando el pequeño frasco entre sus manos y dirigiendo una pequeña sonrisa a Kai

-Yo no olvido tomarla, no soy como cierto gato remilgoso – Soltó en un tono indiferente, para después lanzar una risa torcida a Ray

Ray se cruzó de brazos y adoptó la pose indiferente que Kai solía utilizar intentando evadir el rostro de este y fingiendo indignación, aunque claro viéndolo de reojo, Kai por su parte hacia lo mismo solo que imitando los 'graciosos' gestos que Ray solía hacer con la cara al enojarse y también viendo de reojo a Ray, sus miradas chocaron, se veían amenazantes entre si hasta que Ray soltó una ligera sonrisa y después una carcajada, Kai al verlo no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo y ambos terminaron sumergidos en un mar de carcajadas hasta que lograron calmarse

-Bien Kon perdiste

-Esta bien, esta bien, lo acepto esta vez yo perdí, pero aun así voy ganando

-¿Siiiiiii a quien le vas ganando? – Dijo con su clásico sarcasmo

-Déjame recordar creo que se llama Hiwatari, si Kai Hiwatari, disculpa es que me importa tan poco que olvido su nombre

-Uuuuy mira quien habla señor 'me preocupas'

-... - Ray suplicaba en sus adentros que eso hubiera sido una mala pasada de su imaginación, pero por más que lo razonaba parecía no ser así de modo que sus ojos se abrieron más y su rostro tomo algo de seriedad – "¡Cielos!, ¿por que simplemente no lo olvidó?"

-Uuuuh golpe bajo, ¿verdad Kon?

-Bien Kai ya que has terminado debes tomar tu medicina – Ray tomó la taza y la colocó en la bandeja, después tomó la medicina y la sirvió en una cuchara para después darla a Kai, este por su parte, al observar el cambio de actitud de Ray dejo el juego por la paz, intentando evitar que la tensión regresara a la habitación

-Eso es, buen chico Kai, ahora suelta esa cuchara – Kai al oír las palabras "eso es, buen chico Kai" no pudo mas que pensar que Ray no había dejado de jugar así que decidió no soltar la cuchara, atrapándola en su boca y viendo a Ray retadoramente – es suficiente Kai – Kai movió la cabeza a manera de negación y siguió aprisionando la cuchara ahora con mas fuerza, pues Ray la jalaba en intento de quitársela

El forcejeo no duró mucho, en el momento en que Ray jalaba con más fuerza, Kai liberó la cuchara provocando que el chino caminara unos pasos hacia atrás, pero no consiguiendo su objetivo

-¡¡¡Rayos!!!... No caíste – Kai agacho la cabeza poniendo una mirada de decepción

-Que gracioso Kai, pero yo gane de nuevo

-Si, si, como digas...

-Ja ja ja ja, no tienes remedio – Ray salió de la habitación con la bandeja que llevaba anteriormente, pero dejando a Kai hablando solo

-¡¡¡Remedio de que!!!

De nuevo se quedó solo unos minutos, ahora parecía mantener una sonrisa que no se había borrado desde la salida del chino, sin duda pasar tiempo con Ray era lo que necesitaba para dejar su actitud fría, aunque, eso precisamente era lo que lo había dejado en aquella situación, herido, inmóvil, postrado en una cama y confinado en aquella habitación

**TBC (To Be Continued)**

****

**«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»**

Kurisu: Bueno, si llegaron hasta aquí, por favor dejen Reviews, en verdad que son inspiradores

Se aceptan felicitaciones, regalos, halagos, criticas, insultos, de todo menos virus, por favor no me hagan repetir la amenaza... (Balancea unas cimitarras de un lado a otro, nada de virus...¬¬)

Inuki-kun: Yo la convencí de que publicara este fic, pero no me ha dejado leerlo, dice que no es apto para mí, así que por favor, déjenle reviews, para saber que no me equivoque en convencerla...

Max: Sip... dejen reviews... nos encanta leerlos

Kurisu: Akabane, tu respuesta esta en mi blog, ya lo modifiqué, si lo leen comprenderan a los locos que me acompañan


	2. En las Nubes

**Título:** **Perder ó Perderte**

**Capitulo:** En las Nubes (Chapter 2)

**Autor:** Kurisu Hiya (..::¡Oh Yes! The...**Phoenix Fire** Girl::..)

**Serie:** Beyblade

**Tipo:** General/Romance. Un poco de varias de las clasificaciones, pero sobre todo romance, yaoi, es un KaixRay

**Clasificación:** PG-13

**Advertencias:** Contenido **YAOI**, bien quedan advertidos, no quiero a los homofóbicos molestando XP

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade no me pertenece, "maldita sea", que feo suena eso, pero en fin, ya lo dije y no lo pienso repetir, así que no demanden...

**Acotaciones:**

"Pensamientos"

'Simulación de comillas' (Aaaah, me choca no poder usar otros signos XP)

**Reviews:**

Galy: Muchas gracias por los reviews de 'Mi Cumpleaños? Y este?... pues si de actualizar te preocupa, voy a actualizarlo cada semana, cada viernes o sábado, sin falta, a menos que sean casos muy extremos

Ruri-Sakuma: Pues como ya le dije a Galy actualización cada semana y me da mucho gusto de que sea mi fic el que hayas encontrado :)...

Asuka-Hao: Gracias y pues espero que sigas leyendo el fic

Athena Oscura: Si mi brother (Inuki) me dijo lo mismo, aunque mi sister (Saiyath) dice que como soy, podría hacerlo aun mas sarcástico... pero bueno eso ya lo veré después... gracias por tu review y por los problemas, aun quedan varios...

Akabane: Uuups... oo ¿recomendarlo?.... gracias... pues si esta vez no fuiste el primer review, pero si como escritora así que te sigo agradecida, espero que te siga gustando el fic y que disfrutes leyendo este capitulo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo...

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bien aquí esta la segunda parte de este fic, ya tengo una buena parte escrita, (Kai: ¿Buena parte?, si ya casi lo acabas), bueno, es cierto, sus reviews me inspiraron tanto que me agarre a escribir como loca, lo separé en capítulos muy cortitos, pero la razón es que muchos no leen los fics largos, aunque en lo personal son mis favoritos... bien dejando mis comentarios inservibles de lado mejor vallamos con el fic...

**«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»**

**---------------------Perder ó Perderte---------------------**

**«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»**

**Chapter 2.- En las Nubes**

-Vamos Kai, ¿quieres apurarte?

-Pues no corras Ray, ya te lo dije, es peligroso, resbalarás

-Oooh no puede ser tan malo

-Bueno, pero si te pasa algo que conste que te lo advertí

-No seas amargado

Ray arrojó una bola de nieve a Kai que le dio justo en la cara, el ruso le siguió el juego y empezó a arrojar nieve también, Ray rodeaba a Kai corriendo y sonriendo, Kai solo intentaba darle al chino con una bola de nieve, aun así ambos solo seguían caminado por ahí, habían salido desde temprano para turistear por la ciudad, pero como era costumbre Tyson, Max y Kenny se habían perdido desde el primer momento, de modo que solo quedaban Kai y Ray y si ninguno hiciera un esfuerzo por al menos hablarle al otro tarde o temprano se perdería también, así había sido ya quien sabe cuantas veces, era la historia que se repetía en cada ciudad, tal vez por eso era que ambos chicos habían hecho tan buena amistad, después de todo no solo los dejaban solos al pasear por la ciudad, siempre compartían habitación, asientos de avión, asientos en el restaurante, en los taxis, en ocasiones en las hileras de los estadios, etc., pero... ¿acaso había algo mas?

Ambos chicos lo sabían muy en su interior, Ray sabia que sentía atracción por Kai de eso no había duda, siempre le había llamado la atención y era por ello que jamás se había negado o había protestado por tener que compartir todo con el ruso, aunque últimamente, o para ser precisos desde que Kai regreso con el equipo después de lo de la abadía, se había acercado tanto a él que cuando no estaban juntos, lo extrañaba, se sentía vacío, ¿acaso eso significaba algo mas?

Kai por su parte en principio no le agradaba la idea de formar parte de los Bladebreakers y mucho menos tener que compartir cosas con alguien mas, sin embargo cuando se dio cuenta que siempre era Ray su compañero, la idea no le desagradó tanto y empezó a abrir su persona al chico, después de todo, era... agradable y no solo eso muy lindo también, poco a poco había aprendido a estimarlo, después a quererlo y ahora aunque le había costado mucho trabajo aceptarlo y aun le costara, sabia que lo amaba, en efecto, Kai Hiwatari estaba enamorado de un chico, estaba enamorado de Ray Kon

Esta ocasión no perdería la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con él, habían pasado por tantas cosas los últimos días, la abadía, el torneo, la pelea de Ray contra Bryan, su recuperación en el hospital, y lo sabia pronto tendría que alejarse de Ray definitivamente, no había razón para que los bladebreakers siguieran juntos y eso no podía permitirlo, no, alejarse de Ray de nuevo seria el error mas grande de su vida, ya lo había hecho una vez cuando regresó a la abadía y se lo lamentó tanto que regresó ahora estaba decidido, se quedaría con Ray de una u otra manera, como amigo o quizás como pareja, pero como saber si Ray le correspondía, muy sencillo, cada platica que tenia con Ray la utilizaba, sacaba provecho y se enteraba de la forma de pensar del chino, hasta ahora había descubierto varias cosas, a Ray no le molestaban las parejas homosexuales, no veía nada extraño en ellas, tampoco le importaría tener una, estaba totalmente seguro de que no le gustaba ni Tyson, Max, Kenny o Mariah por los demás no se preocupaba, y lo mas reciente, había descubierto que estaba celoso, ¿celoso de que?, de Tala, el ex mejor amigo de Kai, ¿cual era la razón?, Ray argumentaba que Tala al igual que Bryan era muy cruel y no era bueno para Kai tener ese tipo de amistades, aun así, eso no explicaba sus arrebatos de coraje cada vez que Tala le dirigía la palabra a Kai y no era para menos, Kai alguna vez le contó a Ray que entre él y Tala hubo algo mas que amistad y aunque ahora Tala estaba con Bryan seguía sintiendo mucha confianza hacia él

-¿Vas a despertar ya?

-¿Heee? – Kai se encontró con el rostro de Ray a menos de treinta centímetros del suyo, el chino lo tomaba de los hombros y parecía ya hastiado

-Hiwatari, llevas parado ahí como tonto más de diez minutos, ¿me quieres decir que te pasa?

-Heeee yoooo... solo pensaba..... – Kai retomo camino seguido a un costado por Ray

-¿Se puede saber en que?

-En cosas personales...

-¿Personales?

-Si Ray P E R S O N A L E S

-Eso significa...

-Que no tengo que decírtelas

-Ooh – El chino bajo la mirada y siguió caminando junto a Kai

-En Tala...

-¿He? – Ray abrió los ojos de sobremanera y miro a Kai

-Pensaba en Tala... - El chino expresó una mueca de disgusto

-No tenías por que decírmelo, tu mismo lo dijiste – Ray cruzó los brazos y desvió la mirada

-Estaba pensando que me alegra que este con Bryan y se olvidara de mi, así yooo... a bien si no quieres saber entonces no te lo diré – Kai dejo de hablar y desvió su mirada del chico chino, pero no totalmente, pues lo observaba de reojo para lograr ver sus expresiones

-"¿Tu que?" – Pensó aquello un poco exasperado y volteó a ver a Kai con expresión interrogante en su rostro

-¿No que no te interesaba? – Miró a Ray con burla

-¿Como sabes que me interesa?

-Ja, te descubriste solo, en verdad que eres ingenuo Ray

-Rayos, odio caer en tus trampas

Ray desvió la mirada, no quería pensar en lo tonto que se había visto frente a Kai, sabia que al ruso le divertía burlarse de todos y hacerlos sentir mal, si, exactamente igual a Bryan, solo que Kai era menos tolerante cuando se trataba de que a él lo molestaran, era un defecto bastante notorio y que en un principio era lo que lo había hecho tratar con respeto y cuidado a Kai, aunque, pensándolo mejor, Kai era tolerante, y divertido en ocasiones, muy a su manera, pero divertido y esa era una faceta que solo le había mostrado a él, o al menos eso era lo que le gustaba pensar, pues había otra persona, Tala

Ray era quien ahora tenia la total confianza de Kai, nadie mas se acercaba a él, y eso le agradaba mucho, sentía que tenia una 'oportunidad', Kai le atraía y no tenia las mas mínimas intenciones de ocultarlo, aunque al parecer eso le salía por instinto natural, nunca había logrado un acercamiento grande con Kai a pesar que lo deseaba, y en los últimos días, después de que Kai los traicionara y de nueva cuenta regresara, como por arte de magia todo había mejorado, "es solo que nos tomó confianza", se repetía constantemente, pero ¿Por qué seguía igual con los otros tres integrantes del equipo?, bien eso era, extraño, pero viendo mas cerca su 'oportunidad', no la desaprovecharía y fue así como se hicieron casi inseparables las ultimas dos semanas, pero seguía habiendo una excepción, y de nuevo sus pensamientos lo habían llevado a una persona, Tala

El pelirrojo frecuentaba a Kai por lo que él excusaba como 'su excesivo tiempo libre por los problemas en la abadía' y aunque sabia que era pareja de Bryan, no podía evitar ponerse celoso ante la confianza que Kai le demostraba y además no podía evitarlo, Kai le había contado sobre su 'relacion de mas que amigos' que había tenido con Tala, aun y cuando eran solo unos niños, rayos, como le molestaba

-¿Qué te sucede?

-¿He? – Kai miraba desconcertado a Ray, el chico chino miró a todos lados y vio la situación en que se encontraba, parado junto a un árbol su puño apoyado en este y un poco lastimado, lo había golpeado inconscientemente, además una buena cantidad de gente lo miraba y murmuraba – Nada – retiró su puño del árbol y cabizbajo y avergonzado siguió el camino dejando a Kai un poco atrás

Caminaron silenciosos un corto tiempo

-Después de todo no soy el único que anda en las nubes

-¿Mmmm?

-Y... ¿en que pensabas tu? – Kai llevó sus manos detrás de la cabeza y caminaba viendo a Ray solo con un ojo abierto

-¿Por qué, te interesa?

-Yo no tengo por que ocultarlo, si, si me interesa – Ray se sonrojó un poco ante aquel comentario que sinceramente no se esperaba

-No tengo por que decírtelo

-Genial, y soy yo el que no les tengo confianza

-Lo siento no quise decir eso – Ray se alarmó ante aquel comentario pensando en que podría hacer enojar a Kai

-No te preocupes, se lo que se siente, cambiando de tema ¿a donde quieres ir hoy?

-¿Yo?

-Sabes que ya conozco la ciudad, eres tu el que viene de turista, ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-No tengo la menor idea

-Bien entonces yo elegiré

-Como siempre

-No es mi culpa que seas tan indeciso

-No es mi culpa que seas tan impaciente

-Al menos cuando estoy distraído no llamo la atención de toda la gente

-Si pero al menos demuestro como me siento

-No del todo

-¿A que te refieres?

-Miren nada mas, es mi saco de boxeo, hecho con piel de gato

-Oh no - Ray quedó paralizado al oír aquella voz

**TBC**

**«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»**

Kurisu: Como siempre lo repetiré, dejen reviews, hay una prueba de lo mucho que me animan a escribir... así que por favor, no les cuesta nada

Se aceptan felicitaciones, regalos, halagos, criticas, insultos, de todo menos virus

Kai: ¿No los vas a amenazar?

Kurisu: Hoy estoy de buen humor así que no habrá amenaza

Bryan: Rayos y yo que ya estaba listo (esconde un viejo Kalashnikov)

Kurisu: ¿Lo clásico?

Bryan: Si...


	3. Tratos ridículos Encuentros indeseables

**Título:** **Perder ó Perderte**

**Capitulo:** Tratos ridículos...Encuentros indeseables... (Chapter 3)

**Autor:** Kurisu Hiya (..::¡Oh Yes! The...**Phoenix Fire** Girl::..)

**Serie:** Beyblade

**Tipo:** General/Romance. Un poco de todo, pero sobre todo romance, yaoi, es un KaixRay

**Clasificación:** PG-13

**Advertencias:** Contenido **YAOI**, eso lo dice todo...

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade no me pertenece, pero muy pronto, pronto, muajajajajajajaja (Inuki:¬¬u)

**Acotaciones:**

"Pensamientos"

'Simulación de comillas'

**Reviews:**

Galy: Correcto en lo del 'tipo que lleg', quien mas haría un comentario como ese, ¿no?, y creo que otro pequeño detalle que olvide mencionar... -.-u, si desde el capitulo anterior es una especie de 'flash back'... gracias por tu review

Akabane: oo... gracias por tus comentarios, siempre son una gran inspiración para mi... (Inuki: le subes el ego ¬¬u) no, no el ego, simplemente son de gran apoyo...

Gadiss: Sip... KaixRay forever... gracias por el review... veo que ya sabes como mandarlos... bien por ti...

Carmen Camil: Tu nick es muy difícil de recordar -.-u, pero bueno así es mas fácil llamarte, bueno gracias, por los reviews en todos los fics, ¿te encanta la nueva personalidad de Kai?, pues creo que siempre me figuro que esa es la que tiene con Ray, por que con los demás siempre es igual...

Shizu-sama: Si, las cosas se irán descubriendo poco a poco, no los dejaré con la incógnita de ¿que le paso a Kai?... aquí esta la siguiente parte, espero que te siga gustando... y gracias por tu review

**Notas de la Autora:**

Lo juro fue un caso extremo. Bueno, tercer capitulo, espero que les siga gustando, por que de aquí en adelante las cosas se ponen mas interesantes, por cierto, lo que olvidé mencionar desde la vez pasada, desde el capitulo anterior, (el 2), es una especie de 'flash back'... y yo sigo basando mis historias en muchos 'flash backs' así que espero no les molesten... y bueno basta de tanto texto basura y aquí esta el fic...

**«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»**

**---------------------Perder ó Perderte---------------------**

**«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»**

**Chapter 3.- Tratos ridículos...Encuentros indeseables...**

-Miren nada mas, es mi saco de boxeo, hecho con piel de gato

-Oh no - Ray quedó paralizado al oír aquella voz

-Cállate Bryan, hola Kai, ¿como estas hoy? – Tala saludó poniendo especial atención a Kai

-Ivanov, Kuznetzov, ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Kai solo colocó una cara de fastidio al verlos

-Si Kai yo también me alegro de verte – Bryan contestó con ironía

-Que extraño Kai, parecías muy divertido hace unos momentos – Tala dijo aquello satíricamente colocándose frente a Kai, muy cerca de su rostro mientras Bryan solo actuaba indiferente a la situación

-¿Qué quieren aquí? – Finalmente Ray articuló con enfado al ver como Tala se acercaba desvergonzadamente a Kai

-Nada que te interese minino – Tala contestó a Ray

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – Ray ignoró completamente a Tala y nuevamente preguntó fastidiado

-No sabia que fuera un delito venir a saludar – Ahora era Bryan quien parecía querer discutir

-Bueno, tal vez lo sea – Ray dejó salir esas palabras visiblemente molesto

-Quien lo iba a pensar, el gatito tiene garras, tan amable que te veías, o acaso pasar tanto tiempo con Hiwatari te pegó lo amargado

-Agh que quieren precisamente aqu

-Mira felino lo que vinimos a hacer no es de tu incumbencia, sino de la de Hiwatari, y mejor de una vez que guardes tus garras o tendré que sacar mi látigo – Bryan se lamió el labio superior viendo mordazmente a Ray de pies a cabeza, mientras este solo quedó petrificado ante la maliciosa mirada del ruso, Kai por su parte al ver la acción de Bryan sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba y una molesta sensación de ira le recorría las entrañas

-Kuznetzov, Ivanov, hablen de una buena vez – sentenció Kai tomando a Tala del brazo y presionándolo con fuerza

-Tranquilo Kai, ¿así se trata a tus viejos 'amigos'?

Tala insistía en acercar su rostro al de Kai y este empezó a molestarse en extremo, solía seguirle el juego a Tala con tal de ver las expresiones de Ray, pero esta vez, no, no después de esa cínica insinuación que Bryan le había hecho a Ray, el gato por su parte al ver esas insinuaciones y la indiferencia por parte de Bryan para con Tala, decidió alejarse de ahí dejando a los tres rusos

-Uuuuuy que lastima mi fiera de circo se cansó muy rápido

-Bien, trabajo cumplido Kai, por hoy no te debo nada, ahora podemos irnos Bryan – Tala se soltó de Kai y caminó junto a Bryan para tomarlo del brazo y marcharse de ahí – bueno Kai será mejor que te apures, si quieres alcanzarlo, anda ve a contentar a tu... gato

-Que se... diviertan – soltó Bryan burlonamente mientras se alejaba de Kai tomando a Tala por la cintura

El bicolor se quedo paralizado "trabajo cumplido", rayos el trato que hizo con Tala, para que lo ayudara a poner celoso a Ray, "tonto, estúpido, como se te puede olvidar eso solo por estar con Ray", se insultó a si mismo repetidamente. Tala había descubierto que Kai estaba enamorado de Ray, después de todo el pelirrojo conocía a Kai muy bien habría sido imposible que Kai se lo ocultara y de alguna manera en su interior, muy en su interior quería ayudar a que Kai se uniera a Ray, ¿pero como conseguirlo?, tras recuperar la amistad de Kai y descubrir algunas cosas de mas, lo decidió, le había planteado a Kai un descabellado plan para hacer sentir celos a Ray y Kai en su desesperación lo había aceptado

Ahora hacia un par de días que ni siquiera se había separado de Ray y no había visto a Tala de modo que ni siquiera se molestaba en recordar el trato. Kai corrió rápidamente para alcanzar a Ray que le llevaba buena ventaja, pues al parecer caminaba muy aprisa para alejarse de ah

-¡¡¡Ray!!!, ¡¡¡espera!!! – El chino se detuvo

-¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó hastiado a Kai que llegaba corriendo

-Olvídalos, son unos estúpidos

-¿Incluso Tala?

-¿Por qué?

-Por que es tu mejor amigo ¿no?

-¿Quién dijo que era mi amigo?

-Tú lo dijiste

-No es, fue, ¿y crees que te lo habría dicho si el fuera mi mejor amigo, ahora? – Kai miró con una insinuante sonrisa a Ray, que lo extrañó bastante

-¿A que te refieres?

Kai ignoró por completo la ultima pregunta del chino, y en cambio llamó a un taxi que pasaba cerca de donde caminaban, habló con el conductor en ruso, por lo que Ray no comprendió nada de lo que dijeron, Kai subió al taxi en la parte trasera y le indicó a Ray que hiciera lo mismo y este solo obedeció, el automóvil arrancó y tras unos segundos de silencio la curiosidad lo venci

-¿A donde vamos?

-Solo espera – Giró su vista a la ventana ignorando totalmente la expresión de Ray, al parecer no le contestaría nada mas, de modo que el chino solo calló el resto del camino

-----------------------------

-¡¡¡Estas loco!!!

-Tal vez

-Pero Kai, por que no preguntaste primero

-Por que sabia que dirías que no

-Pero yo no se esquiar

-Por eso te voy a enseñar

-No mejor ve tu solo, yo me quedo aqu

-Vamos Ray, no es tan difícil, además eres un gato ¿no?

-¿Heee?

-Tienes muy buenos reflejos Ray, no te será difícil aprender

Jaló a Ray del brazo y lo sacó de la cabaña donde había rentado los esquís

-No Kai, no me obligues

Pasaron varios minutos discutiendo, respecto al asunto, Ray rogando a Kai no lo obligara a hacer aquello y Kai intentando convencer Ray de que se divertiría, finalmente Ray accedió de mala gana a que Kai le enseñara a esquiar, y a partir de ahí todo fue mas fácil, la confianza regresó a ambos chicos, Kai instruía a Ray de forma paciente mientras el chino prestaba toda su atención a Kai, después de todo, no resultó tan desagradable, a ambos les agradaba su acompañante, varios minutos pasaron en aquella situación, finalmente Ray empezaba a intentar esquiar, pero aun bastante asustado tenia que ser asistido por Kai que no lo hacia de mala gana. Habían pasado cerca de dos horas y Ray se había acostumbrado bastante bien a su nueva actividad

-Te dije que seria sencillo, al menos para ti

-¿Para mi?

-Si hubiera traído al imbécil de Tyson, aun seguirá explicándole que es un esqu

Se colocó las gafas para la nieve y se deslizó colina abajo, mientras Ray solo lo seguía con la mirada y sonriente, después se colocó sus gafas y le siguió, ambos llegaron abajo

-Ves te lo dije 'gatito', tienes muy buenos reflejos, ¿quieres comer algo? – Ray asintió sonrojado y siguió a Kai quien se había adelantado

-"gatito", ¿qué significa eso? – Creyó musitar aquello de manera inaudible para Kai

-¿Dijiste algo?

-¿Yo?, no para nada, creo que alucinas Kai

-Ah si, ahora son las extrañas voces de mi cabeza, ¿cómo?, que debo lastimar a Ray, a si como ustedes digan, claro un accidente – Su tono era sarcástico y su vista hacia Ray era de reproche mientras continuaba con su satírico monologo, Ray sabía que ahora no lo callaría y que sus clásicas discusiones comenzarían de nuevo

Pasaron la comida charlando amenamente, discutiendo con algunos comentarios irónicos, con sus ahora frecuentes competencias por decir la ultima palabra, como les recordaban a otros, Ray recordaba a Max y Tyson y Kai por su parte a Tala y Bryan "una oportunidad", era el pensamiento de ambos cada vez que pensaban en ello, como saber que en verdad estaban tan cerca de su objetivo, solo tenían que... decirlo

Terminaron de comer, demasiado apacibles y satisfechos para inmediatamente salir a esquiar de nuevo, así que Ray pidió a Kai que esperaran un poco antes de salir de nuevo a deslizarse por la nieve, Kai aceptó gustosamente, el chino tenia razón, se resentía un poco el haber comido hasta satisfacer su apetito, pero tenían excusa, últimamente no todos los días se podía comer sin Tyson tratando de robar porciones a todos, inclusive a Kai, valla que ese chico era atrevido tratándose de comida, hasta Kai lo aceptaba, obviamente jamás lo admitiría frente a todos

Salieron de la cafetería y Kai guió a Ray hacia otra cabaña, un poco mas grande que de la que habían salido, entraron y Ray quedó maravillado ante lo que había en su interior, al parecer era una sala de descanso para los visitantes, pero para su sorpresa, bastante lujosa, dos conjuntos de sillones y un sofá a cada extremo de la habitación, barra de licor en el centro, lateral a esta un acumulo de cómodas y elegantes sillas alrededor de un televisor de pantalla gigante y al otro lado algunas mesas pequeñas para cuatro personas, cantidad incontable de ornamentos costosos tales como alfombras de diseño persa, un gran reloj de péndulo de fina madera, e incluso una enorme cabeza de alce, sin duda un gran trofeo para algún cazador, uno de los conjuntos de sala se encontraba junto a una chimenea de considerable tamaño, aunque no tan grande como para ser digna de una mansión como la de Kai, para Ray aquello era demasiado lujoso para lo que estaba acostumbrado, para Kai, solo era un lugar mas

-Cielos

-¿Sucede algo Ray?

-No... es solo que... todo esto es... tan... elegante...

Kai no prestó mucha atención a lo dicho por Ray, pues este había hablado tan silenciosamente que sus palabras no fueron percibidas por el bicolor. Ray solo vio como Kai se acercaba inmediatamente a la barra, parecía haber sido ya cliente de ese lugar, pues lo recibían con un 'bienvenido señor Hiwatari', "¿Hiwatari?" y entonces vino a su cabeza aquel apellido, Hiwatari, Kai Hiwatari, nieto de Voltaire Hiwatari, como olvidarlo, si el hombre los había hecho sufrir en el torneo apenas hace un par de semanas, así era, Hiwatari, una de las mas poderosas y acaudaladas familias en Rusia y al parecer sus empresas en Japón no se quedaban atrás, se vio rodeado de tanto esplendor y se sintió incomodo, insignificante, desplazado...

**TBC**

**«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»**

Kurisu: Nuevamente... dejen reviews... esta vez... por favor...

Se aceptan felicitaciones, regalos, halagos, criticas, insultos, de todo menos virus

Kai: Hasta que aprendiste modales...

Kurisu: mira quien habla

Ray: ¿Y la amenaza?

Kurisu: No hoy no tengo ganas (Tirada en el sillón comiendo palomitas y viendo Haibane Renmei)

Bryan: ¡¡¡Rayos, no de nuevo!!!

Kurisu: Esta bien, hazlo t

Bryan: Nada de VIRUS (Sosteniendo un Brinking)

Kurisu: ¿Estas bromeando? o.O (Señalando el arma)

Bryan: No... solo es un juego de niños...

(Brinking: Escopeta armable)


	4. Ruso Atrevido

**Título:** **Perder ó Perderte**

**Capitulo:** Ruso Atrevido (Chapter 4)

**Autor:** Kurisu Hiya (..::¡Oh Yes! The...**Phoenix Fire** Girl::..)

**Serie:** Beyblade

**Tipo:** General/Romance. Un poco de todo, pero sobre todo romance, yaoi, es un KaixRay

**Clasificación:** PG-13

**Advertencias:** **YAOI**, eso es todo lo importante, por lo tanto no quiero quejas

**Disclaimer: **Ni Beyblade, ni los personajes me pertenece, solo las ideas maniacas que coloco en esta historia

**Acotaciones:**

"Pensamientos"

'Simulación de comillas'

**Reviews:**

Galy: Toooooooooodo a su tiempo... lo que le paso a Kai se revelará... solo esperen un poco por favor, ya verán, de verdad es una sorpresa

Akabane: Gracias ... siempre es un placer recibir tus reviews... así como escribirlos al leer tus fics... y tienes razón pero no lo pude evitar, esa imagen de Bryan y Ray andaba rodando en mi cabeza y tenia que ponerla en algún lado... así que aproveché la oportunidad

Reiko: Si me gusta ponerlos a pelear... es gracioso y... ¿Cómo lo calificarías?... yo hasta cierto punto 'tierno'... y eso que no me gusta ser muy sentimental, aunque en mis fics demuestre lo contrario... y muchas gracias por tu review...

Shizu-sama: ¿en serio es tan lindo?, ok. Gracias por tu review

Blurred-Dream: Hola querida admón., gracias por tus reviews, es muy bueno saber que te guste la historia, petición... por favor continúale a tus fics...

**Notas de la Autora:**

Primero, lean los fics de Blurred-Dream, son originales y geniales y por favor déjenle reviews y díganle que continúe

Desde el capitulo 2, es una especie de 'flash back'...

Valla, creanme que si por mi fuera subiría todos los capítulos de una sola vez, pero, como me encanta recibir sus reviews, pues por ello los dejo en suspenso, ya estoy trabajando como en otros 6 fics, pues valla que mi inspiración anda por los cielos, así que por favor dejen reviews...

Bueno una nueva sorpresa y para no revelar mas, aquí esta el cap

**«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»**

**---------------------Perder ó Perderte---------------------**

**«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»**

**Chapter 4.- Ruso Atrevido**

-Ray, que haces ahí, acércate – Kai le hablaba desde uno de los sofás, para ser precisos el que se encontraba junto a la chimenea, en cuanto llegó lo habían atendido como un verdadero Rey y ahora se encontraba sentado en aquel sofá leyendo un libro y bebiendo quien sabe que cosa

-Aah, si – Ray asintió avergonzado y caminó lentamente hacia uno de los sillones cercano a donde se encontraba Kai, se sentó un tanto agazapado en aquel y se quedo solo observando el derredor, se sentía un completo extraño en aquel lugar

-¿Desea ordenar algo? – Un joven de ojos profundamente negros y cabello del mismo color con algunos mechones azul grisáceo se encontró frente a Ray, le dirigía algunas palabras que simplemente no entendió, le hablaba en ruso y Ray no sabiendo nada de ruso solo se quedo observando a aquel chico sin siquiera parpadear

-¿Qué si deseas ordenar algo? – Kai intervino inmediatamente traduciendo al japonés las palabras de aquel chico

-¿Cómo? – Espetó Ray un poco sorprendido

-¿Deseas algo?, pide lo que quieras, yo lo pagaré – al oír aquellas palabras salir de los labios de Kai, Ray no pudo evitar el avergonzarse mas, Kai se había encargado de todos sus gastos las ultimas semanas puesto que al señor Dickenson ni siquiera lo había visto, había gastado una desmesurada cantidad de dinero en todos los chicos incluyéndolo y esta ocasión él estaba pagando todo también

-No gracias – negó con la cabeza y agachó la mirada. Kai le hablaba ahora al joven de ojos ébano mientras este asentía y se retiraba

-Relájate Ray, te ves tenso

-Aah, si – seguía repitiendo aquellas pequeñas frases, pero, ¿que mas podía decir?, se sentía verdaderamente incomodo en aquel lugar, no solo por lo lujoso de este, sino por que todas las personas ahí reunidas eran evidentemente aristócratas, sus refinados modales, su arrogancia y su porte, no era que él no supiera comportarse, pero no encajaba y lo peor de todo, no hablaba nada de ruso, ni siquiera ingles que al parecer utilizaban como segundo idioma. Se sentía una cosa rara en aquel lugar, agazapado en el sillón, sin siquiera poder platicar con alguien y en cambio Kai lucia cómodo, relajado, acostumbrado a aquella vida, se sentía ignorado totalmente por el chico ruso, que tenia a su costado, "una oportunidad", era lo único que su mente se repetía, mas su rededor no lo apoyaba, la fría actitud que tomaba Kai cuando se encontraba cerca de otras personas era verdaderamente desalentadora, aquel chico no socializaba con nadie, absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera a Ray le dirigía la palabra estando con otros alrededor y eso hacia sentir al neko-jin que el ruso solo lo utilizaba para entretenerse mientras no tuviera otra cosa que hacer

Unos momentos después el joven de cabello negro regresó llevaba un tarro en una bandeja y al parecer se lo dejaba a Ray para después retirarse con una gran sonrisa

-Yo no ordene esto

-Lo ordené por ti – Hiwatari le hablaba con la vista aun clavada en su libro no pudiendo notar lo sonrojado que Ray estaba

-Pero...- Kai apartó su vista del libro para observar al joven chino

-Nada de excusas Ray, no me agrada que desprecien mis invitaciones – afiló su vista con un poco de fingido reproche - y sabes que no soy de los que invita a menudo

-Valla debo sentirme alagado por eso – el sarcasmo era mas que evidente en la voz del ambarino

-No todos los días se recibe atención de Kai Hiwatari

-Entonces sí debo tomarlo como un halago

-Tómalo como quieras – Kai se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada

-Y si no lo acepto

-Pues no te vuelvo a invitar algo

-¿Y eso debería importarme?

-Tú te lo pierdes

- En todo caso... - Ray tomó el tarro y bebió un poco del humeante liquido, era chocolate, Kai giró su vista al no haber recibido la completa respuesta del chino, después de degustar un poco de aquella bebida Ray decidió terminar su contestación – lo tomare solo para no hacer enfadar a su majestad el 'emperador del hielo' Hiwatari – Ray dio una pequeña y burlona sonrisa a Kai sin alejar mucho de su rostro el tarro para seguir aspirando el agradable vapor, sin duda ahora se sentía mas relajado

-¿Nunca dejaras de comportarte como niño?

-¿Nunca dejaras de comportarte como un antisocial amargado?

-Por lo menos actuó de acuerdo a mi edad

-Yo no soy muy grande – Ray colocó una cara de inocente gatito y comenzó a balancear un poco el tarro en sus manos, lo que hizo reír un poco a Kai

-¿Nunca vas a cambiar?

-No, ¿y tú?

-Tampoco – fue la cortante palabra de Kai antes de regresar a su libro, Ray intuyó que era el final de la conversación de modo que siguió tomado su chocolate

-¿Kai? – La mirada de Ray se encontraba perdida en algún punto no definible, no volteaba a ver a Kai, sin embargo su semblante era meditabundo, algo muy serio estaba pasando por la mente de Ray, pues además su tono de voz era suave

-¿Mmmm?

-¿Quieres que cambie? – las palabras de Ray sonaban sinceras y apacibles, su actitud ahora demostraba seriedad y su mirada se posaba vacía y sin emoción alguna sobre Kai

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas? – El solo hecho de haber escuchado mencionar aquello con tanta mesura lo hizo sonrojar muy levemente e intentó esconder su rostro tras del libro

-No lo se – el chico de ambarinos ojos nuevamente desvió su mirada, perdiéndola, tal vez en el mismo punto no identificable - es solo que... "si tu me lo pidieras... cambiaria" – Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro ante tal pensamiento

-¿De que te ríes? – Kai preguntó viendo incrédulo al gato una vez habiendo sacado el rostro de su libro

-De nada – Una disimulada y gigantesca sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Ray mientras agitaba sus manos – Solo estaba divagando – Kai lo veía con su mirada suspicaz pero poco después continuó con su lectura

Algunos minutos pasaron en silencio, Kai en su lectura y Ray degustando su bebida, ninguno había dicho ni una sola palabra después de su 'pequeña charla', pero era la costumbre así que a ninguno le pareció extraño. Algunas voces en alto irrumpieron en el lugar, risas, carcajadas e incluso gritos se escucharon por parte de un grupo de muchachos que entraron en el lugar, al igual que todos llevaban esquís, gafas y un poco de nieve cubría sus ropas, hablaban en ruso y por su actitud "niños ricos", pensaba Ray

A Kai parecía molestarle aquel repentino escándalo pues su rostro se endureció al percatarse de aquella algarabía, Ray solo podía verlo enfadarse, no era buena idea preguntar por su actitud cuando era mas que obvio que a él también lo molestaba aquel ruido. Pronto aquellos muchachos se esparcieron por el lugar, deteniendo el bullicio, cada uno dirigiéndose a distintas actividades, eran cuatro chicos y una chica, altos de tez blanca y variedad de tonos de cabello, y ojos, pero eso si, bastante amigables al parecer

Uno de los jóvenes, para ser exactos un muchacho de cabello rubio y corto con algunos mechones castaños de mediano tamaño al frente, ojos en verde grisáceo, vestía un pantalón flojo en color gris, una playera de manga larga y cuello mediano en color amarillo pálido y una chamarra sin mangas gruesa, blanca, bastante abrigadora, lucia delgado, pero también, bastante fornido, se acercó a la barra y ordenó algo, de inmediato lo atendieron sirviéndole un tarro de cerveza, algo que le parecía bastante peculiar a Ray, pues ese muchacho no parecía sobrepasar la edad de Kai, ¿Cómo podía tomar cerveza?

El chino observó al chico por largo rato, sin percatarse que Kai lo observaba a él y con una mirada bastante molesta. Ray sentía curiosidad por aquella bebida, es decir, ¿se la permitían?, pero, un momento, entonces, ¿Qué estaba tomando Kai?, ante aquel pensamiento giró inmediatamente su rostro para ver al bicolor topándose con la mirada de este, aunque no le prestó mucha atención, su curiosidad estaba centrada en la copa que le había visto a Kai hacia unos minutos, por su parte Kai se creyó descubierto y evadió de inmediato la mirada del chino, pasando así algunos instantes, Ray intentando distinguir el liquido a través del fino cristal de la copa y Kai haciéndose el desentendido

-¿Que tanto ves?

-¿Qué estas tomando? – Kai giró su vista a la copa y después de nuevo a Ray

-Cabernet Sauvignon – Tomó la copa en una de sus manos, agitándola, mientras Ray observaba el oscuro liquido dentro de esta

-¿Vino?, ¿no eres muy joven para eso?

-Kai Hiwatari no pide perdón ni permiso, además estoy acostumbrado, ¿quieres probar?

-¡No! – Ray negó un poco impresionado por el ofrecimiento

-Pero que tenemos aquí, que chico más interesante

El joven rubio irrumpió en voz alta, sentándose justo en el sofá lateral al de Kai, llevaba entre sus manos el tarro con cerveza, Ray de nuevo dirigió su atención al desconocido mientras que este no quitaba su vista del chino

-Buenas tardes – El ruso mostró una agradable sonrisa a Ray esperando contestación

-Tardes – contestó Kai de brazos cruzados y visiblemente molesto por la intromisión de aquel rubio que no dejaba de ver a Ray

-¿Cómo? – Ray se notaba confuso

-¿Mmmm? – Ahora era el ruso rubio el que no comprendía

-Será mejor que ni te molestes, él no habla ruso – Kai contestó finalmente dirigiéndole la mirada a Ray que seguía sin entender de lo que hablaban los dos rusos frente a él

-¿Kai, que pasa?

-No te preocupes Ray, él solo saluda – Kai dirigió una casi imperceptible sonrisa a Ray, sus ojos brillaban de manera extraña, algo que él otro chico noto perfectamente

-Oh, mil perdones, no lo sabia, ¿acaso hablan en japonés?

-Si – De nuevo Kai se dirigió fríamente al otro chico

-Lastima, entonces no podré hablar con él – El rubio mostraba una cara un poco decepcionada – ¡que modales los míos! – Ahora enviaba una ligera sonrisa a Kai – mi nombre es Vladimir Gunnar, mucho gusto – extendió una mano a Kai quien aun permanecía impasible, el chico frente a Kai empezaba a darse cuenta de su error, Kai no se veía de buen humor y parecía no querer saludarlo

-¡Kai...! - Ray había notado la actitud que tomó Kai ante aquel chico, por lo que intentó reclamarle que saludara, el bicolor dirigió una mirada a Ray y ante aquella réplica se decidió por saludar

-Kai Hiwatari – Finalmente estrecho la mano del ruso

-Mucho gusto Kai – volteó hacia Ray - ¿y tu amigo?

-Él es Ray, Ray Kon

-Hola- Ray extendió su mano al oír su nombre de labios de Kai

-Vladimir Gunnar – Estrechó la mano de Ray sin poder decirle nada mas - ¿Oye podrías traducir entre tu amigo y yo? – Miró a Kai después de su pregunta, pero este parecía haberse enfadado mas – Lo siento ¿llegué en mal momento?

-¿Por que quieres hablar con Ray? – Kai seguía mirándolo inquisidoramente

-Por que es un chico interesante – Mostró una sonrisa mayor cuando giro su mirada un poco hacia el chino, que también sonrió y que a estas alturas de la conversación no podía hacer nada mas que observar, la mirada de Kai se hizo mas cruenta ante el comentario sin pasar desapercibida para el rubio - "Aja, con que ya se me habían adelantado, lastima", oh lo siento ¿es tu novio?

-... - No hubo contestación por parte del bicolor ante aquel comentario, sus ojos se abrieron al igual que sus labios, pero sin emitir ninguna palabra y provocándole un sonrojo total – No – finalmente pudo contestar en una muy ahogada palabra intentando recuperar la compostura que inevitablemente había perdido

-¿Enserio?, ¿entonces tengo una oportunidad? – Sonreía ampliamente a Kai ante aquella reacción – ¿Podrías decirle que es muy lindo? – cada comentario parecía aumentar su sonrisa y su diversión

-¿Queeeeee? – Kai se alteraba más a cada comentario

-¿Que si podrías decirle que es muy lindo?, no me lo puedes negar, solo míralo, lo es - Kai dio una fugaz mirada a Ray, no evitando sonrojarse

-Díselo tú si tanto te interesa

-De acuerdo, Ray... - el rubio miraba emocionado al gato y se disponía a levantarse del sillón para acercarse al chino...

**TBC**

**«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»**

Kurisu: les dije el capitulo anterior, _'a partir de aquí las cosas se van a poner mas interesantes'_ díganme si eso no se puso mas interesante... a mi opinión... siiiiii... no me lo pueden negar, o al menos eso es lo que yo pienso por que yo lo escribí... si les gustó por favor dejen reviews... y si no, también, las criticas siempre son buenas, te motivan a escribir mas y mas, siempre corrigiendo tus errores

Lo mismo de siempre se aceptan felicitaciones, regalos, halagos, criticas, insultos, de todo menos virus

Bryan: ¿nos vamos ya?

Kurisu: Espera, solo la última advertencia (colocándose un traje de Kevlar)

Ray: ¡Yo la hago, yo la hago!

Kurisu: esta bien

Ray: Nada de virus (apuntando con un Colt M1-16)

Bryan: ¿Y ahora por que hiciste eso?

Ray: ... no se, me gusta, me siento como Neo el de Mat....

Kurisu: No esa tampoco me pertenece... (tapándole la boca a Ray)

Bryan: ¿Ya nos vamos?

Ray: Siiiiii

Kurisu: Esta bien, por favor dejen reviews...

Ray: Vamos a jugar paintball

Bryan: Ray, esto será mas que paintball (cargando un Savage Striker)

Ray: o.Ou...


	5. Malentendidos

**Título:** **Perder ó Perderte**

**Capitulo:** Malentendidos (Chapter 5)

**Autor:** Kurisu Hiya (..::¡Oh Yes! The...**Phoenix Fire** Girl::..)

**Serie:** Beyblade

**Tipo:** General/Romance. Un poco de todo, pero sobre todo romance, yaoi, es un KaixRay

**Clasificación:** PG-13

**Advertencias:** **YAOI**, eso es todo lo importante, por lo tanto no quiero quejas

**Disclaimer: **Ni Beyblade, ni los personajes me pertenecen y nadie diría lo contrario, eso es seguro

**Acotaciones:**

"Pensamientos"

'Simulación de comillas'

**Reviews:**

Les juro que los contesto a la próxima, por que si no nunca voy a publicar

**Notas de la Autora:**

Por favor dejen reviews...

Y, ¿querían saber que le pasó a Kai?... pues...

**«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»**

**---------------------Perder ó Perderte---------------------**

**«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»**

**Chapter 5.- Malentendidos**

-De acuerdo, Ray... - el rubio miraba emocionado al gato y se disponía a levantarse del sillón para acercarse al chino, pero justo en ese momento, Kai lo estiró de la chaqueta jalándolo hacia él y llevándoselo casi a rastras lejos de ah

­-----------------------------

Ray observaba como de vez en cuando el rubio le enviaba una sonrisa, pues platicaba animadamente con Kai, al principio parecía no mostrarle mucha atención, pero, "¿y eso?", el rubio había hecho un comentario mas y Kai se descompuso como nunca, no pudo hablar y se sonrojo "se sonrojo", ese no era el típico Kai, sea lo que sea que le haya dicho debió ser lo suficientemente perturbador para que Kai se pusiera así, tal vez no le hubiera importado, pudo haber sido algo indiscreto, pero por que Kai lo jalaba hacia él y después se lo llevaba lejos de ahí, se habían retirado y ahora se encontraban en una lejana y solitaria mesa platicando solo ellos dos, Kai no es un tipo sociable, mucho menos habla con tanta confianza ante los desconocidos, y ahora se encontraba en aquella 'platica privada' con el otro ruso, "rayos, ¿Qué sucedió aquí?"

-----------------------------

No había notado que por su total alteración y descompuesta postura, llevaba al chico rubio casi abrazado, no se había percatado de sus acciones, simplemente actuó lo mas rápido que pudo y se lo llevó hasta una de las pequeñas mesas más alejadas del lugar, su rostro aun teñido con tonos rojizos delataba su estado de ¿vergüenza?, prácticamente lo arrastró hasta el lejano lugar y para hacerlo sentar lo aventó, después se sentó frente a él en la mesa y lo miró amenazadoramente

-¿Qué pretendes? – Después de tomar una honda bocanada de aire, sin lograr mucho bajar el carmesí en sus mejillas, solo pudo dar aquellas palabras en un tono que no amedrentaría a nadie

-¿Qué pretendo de que? – El rubio colocaba cara de inocente

-No te hagas el estúpido, ¿que pretendes con Ray?

-¡¡¡Aaaaah!!!, yo solo lo pretendo a él – Sonrió cínicamente

-¡¡¡Ni te atrevas!!! – amenazó Kai furioso

-¿Por qué no?, ¿celoso?

-¿Y si así fuera? – Pretendió cruzarse de brazos pero algo se lo impidió.

-¿Entonces si es tu novio? – atrapó la mano de Kai entre las suyas mientras preguntaba con una gran sonrisa

Otra vez aquella palabra, 'novio', enrojeció a mas no poder nuevamente, no, hasta ahora no se había atrevido a pedirle algo tal a Ray, ni siquiera le había dicho lo que sentía, a pesar de estar casi seguro de tener una oportunidad con el gatito, no se atrevía, "tal vez funcionaria, pero ¿y si no me aceptara?, ¿y si solo es mi estúpida imaginación que confunde las cosas?", se lo repetía mentalmente a cada momento, su mente era una maraña de ideas y ahora ese chico iba y simplemente así como así se quería acercar a Ray, no él no lo permitiría

-----------------------------

A su parecer hablaban en secreto, ambos apoyados en la mesa hablando tan de cerca, "Kai no es ese tipo de sujetos que hacen amistades tan fácilmente", en efecto jamás lo había visto tratar con tanta intimidad a alguien, "tal vez ya lo conocía", pero un momento, "ni siquiera a Tala lo trataba así y fue su, su... ", haya sido lo que haya sido ya había pasado, no había por que recordar cosas para él desagradables, Ray se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en el sillón, desviaba la mirada, no quería ver a Kai hablando tan de cerca con aquel rubio extraño que había llegado así como así, pero no podía, como dejar que esa situación le pasara desapercibida si estaba celoso, si celoso, como se atrevía a hablare así a Kai y por que Kai se había ido con él así de fácil, es mas el mismo chico bicolor había tomado al rubio primero por la chaqueta, parecía como si fuera a golpearlo, pero, después lo tomo por el brazo y se lo llevo de ahí, y que decir del ruso que se veía muy feliz tomado del brazo de Kai

Su mente divagaba, era una maraña de pensamientos envueltos en ira, rencor, rechazo, tal vez, odio hacia ese rubio, pero, ¿por que odio?, de nuevo los celos, y... un momento "¿por que ahora el ruso ese toma la mano de Kai, y por que Kai no hace nada por quitárselo de encima?", la respiración de Ray se agitó, su corazón golpeaba su pecho fuertemente, el rubio acercó su rostro al de Kai muy lentamente, los ojos carmín parecían perdidos, ¿en donde?, tal vez en los grisáceos del ruso, la sangre se agolpaba en su cabeza provocándole malestar, y de un momento a otro un vacío se formó en su pecho "Kai esta sonrojado y sus rostros tan cerca", estaba a distancia, pero como no notarlo en esa nívea piel que él conocía tan bien, no eso no era normal, no era agradable, no era ni siquiera imaginable, agitó su cabeza tratando de despertar, estaba alucinando, estaba soñando, "si es una pesadilla", pero no, las pesadillas no dolían tanto, "¿que hago?", en efecto, ¿qué hacer?, aquella situación no le gustaba, ¿debía reclamarle?, no, no podía, no tenia justificación, pero tampoco podía estar ahí, se levantó inmediatamente del sillón intentando apartar la mirada de aquella escena, caminaba un poco torpe, sus piernas no le respondían y en cualquier momento sentía que tropezaría, no, aquello no lo hacia sentir nada bien, debía alejarse, el vacío en su pecho se incrementaba, no lo resistiría, empezaba a descontrolarse por completo, sus ojos empezaban a desobedecerlo, los sentía temblar y humedecer, pero no se detendría, no debía quedarse ahí y hacer una escena ante tantas personas, se acercó al perchero junto a la entrada y tomo sus esquís y su chamarra, ni siquiera se dio tiempo de ponérsela, la presionó contra su rostro y salió, las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos sin querer contenerse

-----------------------------

De nuevo su mente divagaba, no se daba cuenta de su situación, no controlaba las extrañas reacciones de su cuerpo y los gestos de su rostro, el rubio solo lo miraba entretenido aun sosteniendo su mano, pero suficientemente furioso estaba ahora que no podía olvidar, "no, no lo voy a permitir", salió de su ensimismamiento para encontrarse con los ojos verdes muy cerca de los suyos, giro el rostro para evitarlos, tan cerca estaban que en verdad lo habían sorprendido, pero lo que ahora lo sorprendía era el chico que cruzaba la habitación apresurado, Ray se dirigía a la salida, parecía perturbado, lo vio tomar los esquís, "piensa salir solo", después lo vio tomar su chaqueta y cubrir su rostro con ella, ni siquiera se la puso antes de abrir la puerta y salir a toda prisa del lugar – ¡¡¡Ray!!! – Intentó levantarse de su lugar para ir tras el chino, pero algo lo detuvo, giró su vista, las manos del rubio detenían una de las suyas, perplejo ante aquella situación, se pregunto por que lo había permitido, él jamás dejaba que siquiera se acercaran a su persona

-Oh, cielos el gatito se enojó, creo que eso prueba que si es tu novio

"El gatito se enojo", esas palabras retumbaron en su mente como disparos de cañón, apartó su mano inmediatamente, ¿cuanto tiempo estuvo sumido en sus pensamientos?, ¿Ray había visto aquella escena?

-Yo que tu mejor lo alcanzo, es demasiado lindo como para que lo hagas sufrir

Un momento "sufrir", Ray cubrió su rostro antes de salir, cubrió aquel brillo en sus ojos que él no había notado por la conmoción, hasta ahora, "lagrimas", si lagrimas salían de los ojos de Ray y recorrían sus mejillas mientras él estaba ahí de la mano con el tal Vladimir, se alejó de aquella mesa, primero despacio, como tratando de hacer reaccionar su cuerpo, después su velocidad fue aumentando, llegó rápidamente, a la entrada, tomó su chamarra y sus esquís y salió del lugar

Tardó un poco en acostumbrar su vista al blanco exterior, aun estaba confuso, por fin, puso todos sus sentidos a trabajar y su razón había regresado, ¿era su imaginación o el frió era mas intenso?, se descubrió en medio de una ligera nevada, parecía que durante el tiempo que habían estado dentro de la cabaña el clima había cambiado drásticamente, aunque a él no le molestaba mucho, Ray podría si estar en aprietos, no estaba acostumbrado al clima y hacia solo unas horas que le había enseñado a esquiar, eso sin contar que al salir de la cabaña se veía realmente perturbado, su corazón se contrajo fuertemente ante aquellas ideas, ¿Qué había hecho?

Una puerta sonó fuertemente tras él, pero no le prestó atención hasta que sintió un peso sobre su hombro

-¡¡¡Cielos, que frió!!! Lo siento, Kai, creo que me sobrepasé, jamás debí hacerle caso a Tala

-... "Tala"

-Será mejor que lo busques, este clima esta espantoso – El rubio miraba a Kai con bastante calma

Kai se separo del chico "Tala, ese rubio conocía a Tala y al parecer todo había sido un plan", como podía ser, como pudo hacer ese trato con Tala, y como pudo saber Tala que estaban ahí, que ¿acaso los observaban?, no importaba ahora, lo único que quería en este momento era encontrar a Ray, no debía estar lejos, no conocía el lugar "oh no", otra razón mas para preocuparse, recorrió un poco los alrededores, sin ver rastro de Ray, estaba empezando a preocuparse, no solo, el chino, no conocía el lugar si no que "no, habla ruso", otra cosa mas por que agregar a la lista de inquietudes, debía encontrarlo a toda costa, respiró profundo, intento pensar con calma, a Ray no le gustaban las situaciones desagradables y generalmente huía a donde se sintiera cómodo,"piensa Kai, piensa", por supuesto, el claro en la montaña, cuando ascendieron por primera vez a Ray le llamo la atención aquel claro rocoso donde había unos ciervos, seguramente estaría ahí, o al menos esperaba que el presentimiento de su corazón fuera real

-----------------------------

Cerró aquella puerta tras de él justo a tiempo, no lo resistió mas, sus ojos se vaciaron sobre sus mejillas, y un fuerte dolor lo hizo estremecer al punto de soltar un pequeño gemido que por mas que intentó no pudo ahogar, sintió la necesidad de dejarse caer ahí mismo, pero el recuerdo asomó a su mente y sus pies lo obligaron a correr, a alejarse de aquel lugar lo mas pronto posible, pero, a donde ir, no importaba con tal de alejarse, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, que importaban los tropiezos y los golpes, en ese momento cualquier cosa dolía menos que la herida que se había abierto en su corazón

Su respiración estaba muy agitada, el frío calaba en su pecho a mas no poder, necesitaba detenerse ahora, ¿cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo y hacia donde?, eso ni él mismo lo sabia, recuperó un poco el aliento, miró a su alrededor, "el claro", había llegado al claro donde horas antes Kai lo había llevado para que empezara a practicar, bueno al menos reconocía el lugar, pero sus piernas no le daban mas y su respiración se hacia mas dolorosa, había tirado sus esquís quien sabe donde así que no seria fácil regresar, se aproximó a un árbol y recargo su espalda en el frondoso tronco, nuevamente el dolor de su pecho se hizo sentir y las lagrimas volvieron a salir, esta vez sus piernas lo traicionaron, haciéndolo caer pesadamente, pero logrando detenerse con los brazos, un estallido de furia recorrió su cuerpo, sus puños se apretaron fuertemente atrapando la nieve y un poco de tierra húmeda bajo esta, se levantó apresurado sintiendo nuevamente la necesidad de correr, no importaba a donde, tropezó un par de veces en inicio, pero no se quedaría ahí.

-----------------------------

Debía apresurarse, realmente empezaba a sentirse alterado, ¿que le podría haber pasado a Ray?, "ja imbécil, como si no lo supieras, no intentes engañarte a ti mismo Kai", para su ventaja utilizó el teleférico, así llegaría mas rápido a la cima, pero aun así el lento camino lo hacia exasperar, un par de minutos y finalmente bajó, el claro no estaba muy lejos, y deslizándose llegaría mas rápido, se apresuró a colocarse los esquís y emprendió marcha inmediatamente, tras unos pequeños instantes llegó al sitio, ni rastros de Ray, un presentimiento, giró su vista, Ray corría por una vereda a sus espaldas, tropezaba de vez en cuando pero no parecía querer detenerse

-¡¡¡Ray!!!

El chino parecía ni siquiera haberlo escuchado, Kai se quitó los esquís para poder correr, tropezó una vez, sin duda el hielo bajo la nieve le impediría moverse bien, pero recordaba su entrenamiento, un poco de hielo no lo iba a detener, por su parte Ray parecía ya haberse acostumbrado al hielo pues corría con destreza, como un gato, parecía inalcanzable

-¡¡¡Ray!!!

Imposible, demasiado lejos del chino, para que lo oyera, ¿qué acaso no pensaba detenerse?, inesperadamente desapareció de su vista, al aproximarse al sitio, una inclinada pendiente se extendía frente a él, seguramente Ray había resbalado por ahí, se deslizó hacia abajo siguiendo el rastro del chico ambarino, al llegar abajo, huellas, seguramente seguía corriendo, nuevamente se apresuró hasta avistarlo, ahora si reconocía el lugar, y no le traía buenos presentimientos, para nada recordaba algo bueno de ese lugar

Ray ahora parecía más agotado, así que hizo un mayor esfuerzo para alcanzarlo, se aproximaba

-¡¡¡Ray!!!

Ahora el chino había escuchado, giro su cabeza aun corriendo, reconocía aquella voz, -Kai – una instantánea reacción de su cuerpo, lo hizo disminuir velocidad, pero su impulso era mucho, se detuvo espontáneamente al ver la impresionante escena ahora frente a él, una aterradora barranca se desplegaba ante sus ojos, no lograba detener su movimiento, poco a poco se acercaba al borde...

**TBC**

**«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»**

Kurisu: ¿querían saber que le pasó a Kai?, lo siento, será la próxima, pero ya lo sospechan ¿verdad?

Lo mismo de siempre se aceptan felicitaciones, regalos, halagos, criticas, insultos, de todo menos virus

Y el tiempo apremia así que por ahora no hay amenaza pero nada de virus


	6. No Solo Un Corazón Herido

**Título:** **Perder ó Perderte**

**Capitulo:** No Solo Un Corazón Herido (Chapter 6)

**Autor:** Kurisu Hiya (..::¡Oh Yes! The...**Phoenix Fire** Girl::..)

**Serie:** Beyblade

**Tipo:** General/Romance. Un poco de todo, pero sobre todo romance, yaoi, es un KaixRay

**Clasificación:** PG-13

**Advertencias:** **YAOI**, eso es todo lo importante, por lo tanto no quiero quejas

**Disclaimer: **Ni Beyblade, ni los personajes me pertenece, no demanden

**Acotaciones:**

"Pensamientos"

'Simulación de comillas'

**Reviews:**

Lo juré en el capitulo pasado así que tendré que contestar a pesar de lo que estoy batallando para acomodar este texto en html:

Akabane: Gracias, pues ya ves que provocó ese rubio, espero que la historia te siga gustando y gracias por la promo

Athena Oscura: ¿Linda Rei o.O?, s definitivamente necesito que me expliques y que bueno que te haya gustado eso de poner celoso a Kai, me lo había imaginado por mucho tiempo en una situación así y al fin pude escribirla. ¿me agregaste al msn?, espero encontrarte pronto aunque con los problemas de fire, hace como 1 mes y medio que no me deja entrar y en la school no hay tiempo

Ruri-Sakuma: ¿Súper interesante?, gracias

Galy: ¿El chap. 5 resultó lo que te imaginabas, o en verdad no te esperabas lo que escribí?, cierto el plan no le salió nada bien a Tala, creo que exageró, ahora tendrá que remediar las cosas, ¡crees que deba hacerlo sentir culpable?

Damika Hiwatari: Debería estar acostumbrada a que me hablaran de usted pero definitivamente no -.-u, en fin no importa que no hayas dejado reviews antes, lo bueno es que ahora si y espero que mi tardanza no haya provocado que dejes de leer este fic.

Black-Chan: ¿Te molesta que te diga así?, gracias por la felicitación aun atrasada y espero que te siga gustando este fic XDDDDD, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Yes Kai&Rei Rulz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, pronto regreso al grupo, ya sabes lo problemas de fire

Reiko Asamiya: me encanta dejar el fic en una parte emocionante, así me aseguro de que entren a ver si ya actualicé, debo admitir que es un buen truco para hacerlos dejar reviews y gracias

Celen Marinaiden, es un honor saber que una 'no admiradora yaoi' halaga mi historia, gracias, espero que siga sindo de tu agrado

Satanic Sasamy: ¿Kai y Rei felices?, bueno, lo pensare... no, no es cierto, ya veras lo que sucede en la historia

Shizu-Sama: Hola gracias y espero que te siga gustando

Alias: ¿¿¿???, bien ya esta la actualización -.-u

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola ya llego por quien lloraban... (Kai: Eso quisieras... Kurisu: --u)

Ok. Excusas, excusas, dos semanas para actualizar, pero un espantoso virus ataco a fire (mi comp.), y no podía ni conectarme a internet, aun tengo problemas por lo que tal vez tarde en actualizar, pero sean pacientes, les prometo que el final no las decepcionara, ya esta cerca...

Por favor dejen reviews...

**«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»**

**---------------------Perder ó Perderte---------------------**

**«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»**

**Chapter 6.- No Solo Un Corazón Herido**

Ahora el chino había escuchado, giro su cabeza aun corriendo, reconocía aquella voz, -Kai – una instantánea reacción de su cuerpo, lo hizo disminuir velocidad, pero su impulso era mucho, se detuvo espontáneamente al ver la impresionante escena ahora frente a él, una aterradora barranca se desplegaba ante sus ojos, no lograba detener su movimiento, poco a poco se acercaba al borde, pero...

-----------------------------

Si recordaba el lugar y sinceramente lo horrorizaba recordar, ahora Ray parecía haberlo escuchado, pero estaba tan cerca del borde... ¡no!, se había prometido encontrarlo a toda costa, ya lo habia hecho, ¡bien!, pues ahora se prometería, salvarlo a toda costa. Corrió a mas no poder, se dejo caer deslizándose, hacia el chino, con sus pies alcanzó a golpear los de Ray haciéndolo caer de espaladas y con el impulso de sus brazos, logró empujarlo lejos de la orilla... se encontraba a salvo... pero... ¿ahora como se detendría él?, veía aproximarse su final, se giró para quedar bocabajo, intentó asir sus manos a la tierra, pero, no lo logró, llego al borde y la sensación de caída inició... ¡no!, se detendría de alguna manera, se detendría... sus brazos y manos se deslizaron a lo largo de la abrupta pared, golpeándose, hiriéndose, hasta que logró detenerse con mucho esfuerzo de una roca mas firme, no estaba muy lejos de la orilla, diez, tal vez quince metros, pero se encontraba lastimado y cansado, hacia abajo solo la oscuridad, de aquel profundo abismo... pero... no muy lejos de ahí una sobresaliente roca de mayor tamaño... tal vez... si lograba llegar, podría apoyarse ahí en espera de ayuda. Con mucho esfuerzo se movió hacia el sitio, ahora se encontraba unos ocho metros sobre la roca, debía descender con cuidado, pero un movimiento en falso y... lo inevitable sucedió... cayo aparatosamente, afortunadamente sobre la roca, pero se había fracturado el brazo, la caída no había sido buena, podía oír el crepitar al movimiento y no sospechaba nada bueno de su tobillo, pues tenia un intenso dolor a pesar de que ya casi no sentía nada... el frío era atroz que incluso costaba trabajo respirar, se recargó en la rocosa pared, debía esperar su destino, fuera para bien, o para mal, y a todo esto, ¿dónde estaba Ray?

-¡¡¡Ray!!! – pero no hubo respuesta

-----------------------------

Llevó su mano a su labio, un poco de sangre escurría de él, el golpe fue muy duro, pero no lo hizo olvidar, estaba mareado, y en su frente podía apreciar pequeñas heridas, pero nada grave, aun sentía aquel azote en sus pies que lo hizo caer hacia atrás, salvándolo de la muerte, y como una fuerza lo empujo hasta ahí, su cabeza había golpeado con el tronco de un árbol dejándolo inconsciente por algunos minutos, su cuerpo ya no hacia esfuerzo físico y había regresado a su ritmo normal, ahora podía sentir el viento que azotaba con tremendo frió, - Kai – ahora recordaba a su salvador y su heroica acción, giro su vista a todos lados, intentando encontrar una negativa a sus presentimientos pero nada le respondió, el vacío lo aterrorizo de nuevo, cuidadosamente se arrastró hasta la orilla, con el temor a punto de hacerlo estallar, sus temblorosos ojos recorrieron aquél barranco, hasta avistar algo, una saliente a bastantes metros de la cima -¡¡¡Kai!!!

-----------------------------

Los minutos transcurrían lentamente, su cuerpo recaía en vez de mejorar y el frío ya ni siquiera lo dejaba pensar, sus parpados empezaron a unirse, sabia que no debían hacerlo, no debía quedarse dormido, no debía perder la conciencia, no podía, luchó en contra de ello con toda su fuerza, pero estaba en su limite -¡¡¡Kai!!! – con un último esfuerzo abrió los ojos solo para distinguir aquella figura, la figura opaca y borrosa de aquel chico por el que era capaz de dar su vida, una ultima e imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y finalmente sus ojos se cerraron para no volverse a abrir, ahora podía descansar, a costa de su vida había salvado al chino y eso era lo importante

-----------------------------

Demasiado perturbador para él pero no se atemorizaría, no era el momento, Kai se encontraba cerca, herido... inconsciente... tal vez... no, no pensaría en ello, la sola idea lo aterraba... muerte... ¡no!, debía ayudarlo, pero como, necesitaba ayuda y tendría que conseguirla, sin embargo suficientemente alterado estaba para pensar con claridad, se puso en pie y corrió nuevamente, esta vez debía hacerlo con cuidado

No llevaba mucho recorrido y aun recordaba el camino, se sentía débil, empezaba a cansarse aunque de nuevo ya no sentía el frío, ya no se sentía mareado y sus sentidos se agudizaban, sus oídos lo detectaron... pisadas... alguien mas aparte de él corría y se aproximaba al sitio, debía encontrarlo, debía encontrar ayuda urgentemente, inesperadamente frente a él apareció una figura inconfundible

-¡¡¡Ray!!! – aquella figura se plantó frente a él, pero su desesperación era tanta que no podía articular palabra, su rostro de preocupación lo expresaba todo -¡¡¡Ray!!!, ¿te encuentras bien? – lo tomó de los hombros haciéndolo reaccionar un poco, - ¿Qué paso?, ¿donde esta Kai? – Ray se abalanzo sobre el chico agitándolo

-Tala... Kai... yo... el barranco...

-¡¡¡Ray!!! – el pelirrojo agito a Ray para intentar calmarlo -¡¡¡Ray, dime que sucede!!! –Kai necesita ayuda, cayó al barranco – finalmente pudo articular las palabras y se echo a correr pesadamente, tras de él iba Tala, llegaron al sitio, todo era muy confuso, se tiro a la orilla viendo hacia abajo pero un fuerte dolor en la cabeza lo hizo marearse, así que se recargo de espaldas en un árbol muy cercano, Tala observaba hacia abajo, murmurando algunas palabras que no lograba distinguir, Bryan sacaba una cuerda de la mochila que llevaba, ¿un momento de donde había salido Bryan?, no escuchaba nada, su cabeza daba vueltas y su vista se volvía borrosa, ahora el ruso rubio de la cabaña junto a una chica se encontraban frente a el, le decían algo pero tampoco los escuchaba, todo se oscureció, su cuerpo se aligero y repentinamente no supo nada mas

-----------------------------

-¡¡¡Y me puedes decir de quien fue la grandiosa idea!!!

-Pues veras... Kai

-¡¡¡Lo sabia!!! El señor amargado quiere matarnos y quería empezar contigo

-¡¡¡Tyson!!!

-No Max, eso fue irresponsable, todos sabemos que Ray no sabe esquiar

-Pero si ni siquiera nos ha contado lo que sucedió.

-Pero jefe, es mas que obvio que esto fue su culpa, Ray no conoce ese lugar

-Tyson guarda silencio

-¡¡¡No Kenny estoy furioso, Kai casi mata a Ray y quieres que guarde silencio!!!

-¡¡¡TYSON, KAI NO IBA A MATARME!!!

-Sssssh, guarden silencio jovencitos – Una malhumorada enfermera les habló desde el inicio del pasillo y todos callaron

-Se los dije – se lamentaba Kenny por lo bajo

-Mejor olvidemos esto chicos – Max palmeaba los hombros de Tyson y Ray que furiosos evitaban mirarse

-Bien, si así lo quieren no me importa, pueden matarse entre ustedes si quieren, pero a mi no me estén preocupando

Tyson exclamo en voz baja, después tomó la corbata de Kenny y lo arrastro a través del pasillo, ambos seguidos por Max que preguntaba algunas cosas a Tyson que Ray no lograba escuchar, antes de desaparecer al final del corredor Max dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a Ray haciéndole una seña de que se tranquilizara y esperara ahí, intentaria arreglar las cosas con Tyson

Varios minutos pasaron, Ray sentado en aquella silla del pasillo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Kai, hasta que el sonido de la manija moviéndose lo saco de sus pensamientos, la puerta se abrió, y un grupo de enfermeras y doctores jóvenes salieron de la habitación, al final solo un hombre de mayor edad quedó parado junto a la puerta

–Ya puedes pasar

Ray se levantó de la silla y entró a la habitación, en el interior Kai acostado sobre la cama parecía dormir, el doctor cerró la puerta tras la entrada de Ray y se aproximó a un lado del chino

-Tu amigo ya esta bien, sufrió varias contusiones pero nada de gravedad, llegó en estado de hipotermia pero ya fue controlada, despertó algunos minutos por la noche y nos contó como sucedió el accidente, pero volvió a quedarse dormido, tiene un ligero resfriado, así que debe tomar sus medicinas, es probable que sienta mucho sueño los próximos días, solo necesita descansar

-¿Descansar?

-Tiene fractura doble del brazo derecho y un esguince en el tobillo izquierdo, será mejor que no se mueva o podría resultar peor

-"Que no se mueva" ese va a ser el problema – Ray murmuró para si mismo pensando en lo mucho que les costaría hacer que Kai se quedara quieto y descansara, pero el doctor logró escucharlo

-¿Problema?

-No, nada de importancia, dígame doctor ¿a que se refiere con peor? – el chino intentaba evadir la pregunta del doctor, no quería recibir una reprimenda así que se ocuparía de ese 'problema' después

-Bueno si el tobillo de tu amigo no se recupera totalmente antes de que inicie a caminar podría provocar un daño permanente y el tratamiento consistiría en fracturarle verdaderamente el tobillo, para que sus ligamentos recuperaran su posición normal

-¡Cielos!

-Las heridas y raspones no son de gravedad pero deberán asegurarse de que no se infecten mientras cicatrizan

-Si... ¿Tendrá que quedarse en el hospital?

-No, ¿creí que ya lo sabias?

-¿Qué?

-Su amigo el pelirrojo fue en busca del Sr. Dickenson y los otros Bladebreakers

-"Con que así se enteraron Tyson, Max y Kenny"

-¿Ya llegó el Sr. Dickenson?

-No, pero supongo que no tardará.

-Bien, me retiro

-Gracias doctor – Ray hizo una pequeña reverencia pero el movimiento lo mareó provocando que tuviera que detenerse de loa bata del doctor para no caer, este por su parte sostuvo a Ray del brazo hasta que logró incorporarse

-Todavía estas algo débil, será mejor que también descanses

-Si, por supuesto

El doctor dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, Ray se encontraba bien, no tenia heridas mas que la de su labio y pequeños raspones en su frente y como había dormido desde que se desmayó, toda la tarde del día anterior, la noche y parte de esa mañana, se sentía reanimado, pero aun débil, como si fuese a enfermar de gripe, se aproximó a la silla que se encontraba junto a la cama de Kai y se sentó, no tenia sueño, pero poco a poco la tranquilidad de la habitación le fue provocando sopor, hasta que se quedó dormido recargado en la cama de Kai

-----------------------------

Se sentía demasiado adolorido, ni siquiera se podía mover, estaba acostumbrado a ese dolor e incluso hasta mas, pero no se sentía apurado por moverse, no se encontraba en la abadía de modo que no había por que preocuparse

Tenia el brazo y pie ferulados, sentía vendajes por todo su cuerpo, llevaba un collarín en su cuello y esas molestas agujas en su brazo izquierdo que no le provocaban dolor, pero no le permitían moverlo con libertad y eso le inducía sensación de hormigueo, sentía muchísimo frío, pero su piel estaba caliente, su cabeza le daba vueltas, la garganta le molestaba bastante y su nariz también, rayos si que estaba mal, "debo verme patético", pensaba burlándose de si mismo y expresando una sonrisa torcida

Un ligero cosquilleo en su mano lo hizo voltear luchando contra el collarín, un mechón de cabellos negros rozaba su piel, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, su neko-jin dormía apaciblemente recargado contra su cama, era un alivio verlo a salvo, jamás se habría perdonado el haberlo perdido, nuevamente el cosquilleo en su mano, el neko-jin se movía en su sueño, y en la realidad esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, "al parecer es un buen sueño", Kai sonrió ante la idea

-Kai...- fue el murmullo del gatito en su sueño y una mayor sonrisa se formó en su rostro

Kai se sonrojó levemente ante la acción de Ray, ¿soñaba con él?, eso era toda una sorpresa, una agradable sorpresa, Ray se seguía moviendo en su sueño, sus manos buscaban algo, que finalmente parecieron encontrar, la mano de Ray alcanzó la de Kai atrapándola, la calida sensación era reconfortante y la agradable descarga eléctrica lo hizo olvidar un poco su dolor, entrelazó su mano con la de Ray y con aquella calida sensación la somnolencia lo dominó para volver a dormir

**TBC**

**«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»**

Kurisu: ¿querían saber que le pasó a Kai?, bien ahora ya lo saben, les dije que lo pondría en este capitulo y así lo hice, como ya lo dije tengo problemas con fire, así que tal vez tarde en actualizar, pero solo tal vez, ya que ya estoy resolviendo los problemas de la compu...

Lo mismo se aceptan felicitaciones, regalos, halagos, criticas, insultos, de todo menos virus

Y es enserio, nada de virus, ya ven lo que provocan, todo por culpa de un virus (Inuki: o.O Uno???... Kurisu:-.-u bueno 3 o 4 no se cuantos he eliminado ya) no pude actualizar la semana pasada


	7. Actitudes insólitas

**Título:****Perder ó Perderte**

**Capitulo:** Actitudes insólitas (Chapter 7)

**Autor:** Kurisu Hiya (..::¡Oh Yes! The...**Phoenix Fire** Girl::..)

**Serie:** Beyblade

**Tipo:** General/Romance. Un poco de todo, pero sobre todo romance, yaoi, es un KaixRay

**Clasificación:** PG-13

**Advertencias:****YAOI**, eso es lo mas importante, homofóbicos, no quiero quejas, ya tengo suficiente con sentirme basura por tardar tanto en actualizar

**Disclaimer: **Ni Beyblade, ni los personajes me pertenece, así que no demandas

**Acotaciones:**

"Pensamientos"

'Simulación de comillas'

**Reviews:**

No me siento con ánimos de contestar, en verdad me siento basura u.u por hacerlas esperar tanto, aun así…

Gracias **Shizu-sama**, **Galy** (Te debo lo de hacer sentir culpable a Tala para otro fic), **Ishida Rio**, **La LoKa KeLLy** (Me regresó la inspiración y ya no solo son 6 fics, mas bien ya perdí la cuenta y si todos son de beyblade, espero poder publicarlos pronto y por cierto, me comunicaré pronto contigo por e-mail, por algo de tus fics que también me encantan), **Satanic Sasamy**, **Akabane** (Gracias infinitas, te sigo admirando mucho, mucho, mucho, eres una de las responsables de que haya regresado mi inspiración), **NeKo-Jeanne** (Me encantó tu review chica, muy animado, en realidad me subes los ánimos, por ahí te tengo una sorpresita, solo espera un poco para dártela)

**Notas de la Autora:**

Lo se lo se, pueden matarme, yo misma lo haría, tardé demasiado en actualizar, tuve un boqueo de escritora las últimas semanas, además de infinidad de problemas con 'Fire', pero ya estoy aquí, no abandoné el fic ni planeo hacerlo, debo terminarlo a toda costa, de hecho ya tengo el final escrito, aunque aun no estoy muy conforme, espero que aun sigan interesadas en leer mi fic…  
**«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»**

**---------------------Perder ó Perderte---------------------**

**«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»**

**Chapter 7.- Actitudes insólitas**

Quien sabe cuanto tiempo pasó, cuando despertó fue por culpa de Max que lo movía y le hablaba suavemente

-Vamos Ray es hora de irnos

Ray levantó la cabeza y notó como su mano estaba entrelazada con la de Kai, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?, no lo recordaba, la soltó suavemente un poco ruborizado, pero exhausto, Max ahora le hablaba pero sentía sueño así que no prestaba atención a nada de lo que le decía, se talló los ojos para alejar el sueño un poco, después sintió como Max lo ayudaba a levantarse de la silla halándolo del brazo, seguía sin prestar atención a nada, se dirigieron fuera de la habitación, y vio como algunas personas se acercaban a Kai, Max guió a Ray por los blancos pasillos del hospital, llegando al exterior donde, al parecer, un vehículo los esperaba, subieron a un auto, aun estaba tan somnoliento que inmediatamente el sopor lo venció y volvió a quedarse dormido, ¿minutos?, ¿horas?, no tal vez no tanto, pasaron algunos instantes solamente, nuevamente Max lo molestaba, le pedía que saliera del auto, y así lo hizo, con postura fatigada recorrió aquel lugar con la mirada reconociéndolo instantáneamente, estaban en el departamento que el Sr. Dickenson les rentaba, esta vez parecía ser Tyson quien lo guiara, Kenny caminaba frente a él hablando, en realidad no entendía ni una palabra de lo que le decía, entraron, el confortable calor del interior de aquella habitación inicial lo inundó, debilitado se recostó en uno de los sillones de la estancia, la pequeña chimenea estaba encendida así que intentó acurrucarse al calor de esta, cerró los ojos para volver a dormir, pero las voces que ahora se aproximaban se lo impedían, en realidad le resultaban muy conocidas, en la entrada el Sr. Dickenson abría paso a alguien mas, Tala junto a un desconocido uniformado aparecieron en la entrada sosteniendo a Kai por los brazos, ayudándolo a entrar

-Es tan terco que no quiso usar la silla de ruedas

Su rostro denotaba molestia, al parecer una pequeña discusión era precisamente lo que le había precedido aquella frase, aun así la sonrisa sardónica que mostraba contrarrestaba su aspecto, el Sr. Dickenson soltó una ligera risa ante el comentario del pelirrojo e hizo la seña de que pasaran

Por su parte, Kai no parecía muy consiente, aun así su mirada se fijó en el somnoliento chico del sillón, y una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, una que nadie a excepción de Ray notó, los ojos rojo oscuro lo siguieron en todo el recorrido perdidos en los ambarinos que también lo miraban profundamente en calma, pronto aquellos ojos rojos desaparecieron en el pasillo, la puerta de una habitación se escuchó al fin, y después de eso, silencio y ninguna presencia mas, Ray se quedó dormido finalmente

-----------------------Fin Flash Back-----------------------

'Toc, toc'

-Te traje la comida

Kai se fijó en el chino que volvía a entrar en la habitación llevando una bandeja con varios platos y variados artículos, cubiertos, servilletas, algunas otras de las horrorosas medicinas que debía tomar

-Uh, garcías mami, moría de hambre

-Oh de nada, ahora que hice – el rostro de Ray mostraba confusión

-Me dejaste ablando solo – La terminante voz de Kai lo expresaba todo, molestia

-Kai eso fue hace más de una hora – se excusó el ambarino intentando restarle importancia

-Exacto, me dejaste solo mas de una hora, acaso crees que pensaría en otra cosa que no fuera como reclamarte

-Oh perdón, no creí que al Sr. Hiwatari no le gustara quedarse solo, si siempre esta así

-No es el punto Ray, me dejaste H A B L A N D O solo

-Oh como si fuera novedad, no quiero discutir ahora, mejor come – Ray depositó los platos en una mesa y salió de la habitación con la bandeja – Ni se te ocurra levantarte Kai, ahora regreso – amenazó el chino antes de salir dejando la puerta de la habitación entreabierta

'Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing'

El, a su punto de vista, molesto sonido de un teléfono se logró escuchar en el pasillo fuera de la habitación

-Bueno… ¡¡¡Tyson!!! – Logró percibir la voz del chino que contestaba el teléfono

-Seguramente va a tardar en regresar - Mencionó Kai para si mismo, giró su vista por toda la habitación, estaba mas que harto de estar ahí y solo llevaba dos días de haber regresado del hospital, mientras sus ojos paseaban por sobre los muebles algo llamó su atención, en el buró, junto a la cama, una pequeña pelota de caucho amarilla, ¿estaba loco?, ¿sonaba estúpido?, el jugando con pelotas de hule si nunca en toda su infancia tuvo un miserable juguete, pero, ¿por que no?, estaba totalmente aburrido y no se podía mover, con su mano libre tomo la pelota y la arrojó para que rebotara en la pared frente a él y regresara, bien, se entretendría, al menos estaba un poco complicado, él era diestro y ya que su brazo derecho estaba vendado tendría que utilizar el izquierdo, era todo un reto, se entretuvo así un minuto, dos, tres… una de dos, Ray estaba tardando demasiado, ¿que tanto tenia que decirle ese estúpido de Tyson?, o él definitivamente tenia una paciencia diminuta, seguía botando la pelota en la pared, ya ni le prestaba atención, se había acostumbrado ya a ese repetitivo movimiento que lo hacia automáticamente

Definitivamente no debió haberse sumido en sus pensamientos, no debió haber dejado de prestarle atención a la pelota, y no debió recordar lo sucedido en la cabaña, repentinamente su ira explotó, arrojó la pelota con demasiada fuerza y esta salió de su control, chocó contra la pared frontal, regresó, hizo un ángulo, ahora rebotaba descontrolada y rápidamente por toda la habitación y Kai no se percató de la entrada del chino con la misma bandeja, solo que esta vez parecía llevar una jarra seguramente conteniendo algún liquido

Ray vio pasar el pequeño proyectil amarillo junto a su cabeza, reaccionó inmediatamente cuando chocó contra la pared que se encontraba a sus espaldas y regresaba, de nuevo lo atacaba, directo a la cara, con un ágil saltó lo esquivo, aunque con el llego encima de su propia cama, sin derramar nada de la bandeja

-¿Ray?

Kai parecía sorprendido por el ágil movimiento del chino, pero el extraño tono de voz de Kai sorprendió mas a Ray provocando que desviara su atención hacia el bicolor dejando a la pelota relegada

-¿Quieres matarme?

Ahora si se notaba verdadera molestia en la voz de Ray, pero a perspectiva de Kai, ¿qué le sucedía?, estaba muy raro los últimos días, ¿molesto?, ¿irritado?, solo era una pelota de hule, no iba a matarlo… aunque por otro lado, tal vez solo eran los juegos de Ray, los mismos juegos de siempre, después de todo, también se estaba portando muy ¿amable?, no lo sabia, solo le parecía extraño… así solo le sonrió

¿Kai sonreía?, bien, estaba aturdido, alucinando sin duda, una fugaz sombra amarilla pasó justo frente a los ojos de Ray dejándolo mas desorientado, un impulsivo paso hacia atrás como defensa fue su reacción, un movimiento en falso y el echo de que no consideró en donde se encontraba lo hicieron perder el equilibrio pues se encontraba justo a la orilla de la cama, sus brazos se abalanzaron hacia atrás intentando amortiguar el golpe que sin duda dolería, pues estaba cayendo de espalda desde encima de la cama hasta el, para su fortuna, alfombrado suelo

Un Kai muriendo de risa y un adolorido neko-jin tirado en el suelo fue la siguiente escena que se pudo ver, pero repentinamente la risa de Kai se apagó, ningún sonido se escuchaba ahora, total silencio

-¿Qué te pasa?

Ray peguntó aun tirado en el suelo, sobando la zona del golpe, pero Kai solo dirigía su mirada hacia la cama lateral a la suya, después la dirigía hacia él y soltando una ligera sonrisa de pesadumbre, ante aquella expresión Ray recordó la bandeja, su contenido y donde pudieron haber terminado, se levantó del suelo con rapidez y no pudo mas que ver aquella imagen de la bandeja sobre la cama, la jarra volteada y el liquido 'beige' esparcido sobre las cobijas y sabanas, no reaccionó tan rápido como hubiera querido, en realidad, todo había pasado muy precipitadamente, pero finalmente se apresuró a recoger los artículos esparcidos y a retirar los lienzos húmedos, aunque, demasiado tarde, el colchón bajo estos también se encontraba húmedo a decir verdad, empapado

-¡Oh No! – Ray exclamó amargamente – ¡¡¡Kai!!!, ¿que se supone que hacías?

-Yo nada – Kai ignoró a Ray y desvió la mirada, por primera vez se sentía un poco culpable, aunque solo un poco

-¡¡¡Chicos ya llegamos!!! – Tyson entró estrepitosamente a la habitación seguido de Max y Kenny

-¿Que pasó aquí? – Max se veía aturdido por aquella escena, el colchón mojado, Ray dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a Kai y Kai ¿ruborizado? – "No, estas alucinando cosas Max"

-¿Ray que hiciste? – Se burlaba Tyson, ahora Ray dirigía la mirada asesina hacia el moreno, así que Max le tapó la boca

-Cállate Tyson, ¿Rey sucedió algo malo?

-Nada que les interese, dejen en paz a Ray yo fui el culpable

Habían oído mal, sus oídos los engañaban o todo era un autentico milagro, en definitiva todos se sorprendieron de aquella inesperada respuesta por parte de su líder, incluso Ray, que jamás hubiera creído que Kai aceptaría la culpa delante de todos si hacia un momento parecía que ni siquiera se disculparía

–Oigan, lárguense

Esta bien, la amabilidad no era su fuerte, pero hasta él mismo se había sorprendido de sus palabras, giró su vista, fingiendo molestia, aunque por primera vez en su vida no podía soportar las miradas acusadoras de sus pequeños compañeros los cuales salieron aun impactados por lo que acababan de ver, pero Ray no saldría de ahí, tenia que limpiar y así lo hizo, en silencio y sin siquiera mirar a Kai, poco después recordó que Kai debía comer, de modo que lo ayudó a sentarse y le aproximó los platos, no se dirigieron muchas palabras, de hecho ni siquiera discutieron, permanecieron callados, como solían hacerlo en un principio, aunque, para ser sinceros no era nada incomodo, estaban acostumbrados el uno al otro

Todo el transcurso de la tarde siguió del mismo modo, Kai no le hablaba a nadie y Ray no le hablaba a Kai, sin embargo si les había explicado a sus compañeros lo sucedido, dejándolos aun mas impactados, finalmente llegó la noche y he ahí el gran problema ¿Dónde dormiría Ray?

-¿Pues si quieres puedes dormir con nosotros?

-"¿Y soportar tus patadas Max?", no gracias

-Enserio viejo sabes que la cama es matrimonial, Tu en la orilla yo en la otra y Max en medio

-¿Oye por que yo en medio?

-No chicos enserio no quiero molestar "Ni soportar tus ronquidos Tyson"

-Pues te ofrecería mi cama Ray, pero sabes que es individual al igual que la de Kai y la tuya

-No te preocupes Jefe, ya se los dije, estaré bien, puedo dormir en el sillón

-Pero Ray hace poco que saliste del hospital por segunda vez en dos semanas

-Pero a mi no me pasó nada, no tienes por que preocuparte Max – el chino comenzaba a exasperarse de tan boba conversación e insistencia

-¡Hay! por que todo siempre tiene que ser culpa de ese amargado de Kai

-Tyson, mejor no empieces

-¡¡¡Jefe!!!, déjame disfrutarlo, en este momento no me puede hacer nada

-Si pero no sabemos que te pueda hacer cuando se recupere, Kai no es de las personas que olvidan muy fácilmente

-Buen punto Max, ese amargado es…

-¡¡¡Guarda silencio Tyson!!! – Hasta Ray se sorprendió de la respuesta que había dado

-¿Que te sucede Ray?, estas mas irritado que de costumbre, no deberías pasar tanto tiempo con Kai

¿Irritado?, no habia duda de que últimamente le molestaban mas los estúpidos comentarios de Tyson respecto a kai, pero el no estaba irritado, por otra parte si habia pasado mucho tiempo con Kai, pero ¿y que?, asi habia sido siempre desde el inicio del torneo, en eso no habia novedad, tal vez solo se estaba pasando con su actitud, debia disculparse…

-Nada, es solo que no me agrada que hablen mal de las personas en su ausencia – un poco más calmado ahora contestaba a su compañero ante la mirada también sorprendida de Max y Kenny

-Ray tiene razón Tyson, mejor deja a Kai por la paz

-Esta bien Max

-Chicos no creen que ya es algo tarde, deberíamos ir a dormir – Irrumpió por fin el jefe

-Es cierto además debemos desocupar la sala para que Ray pueda dormir

-Bien chicos si insisten, creo que mejor nos retiramos, buenas noches viejo

-Si Tyson buenas noches

-Si adiós Ray

-Buenas noches

-Si, si, buenas noches

**TBC**

**«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»**

Kurisu: Advertí el capitulo pasado que me tardaría en actualizar, en realidad no creí que sería tanto, me siento mal, en serio lo lamento, espero no hayan perdido el interés, por el fic

Cambie mucho mi narrativa en este capitulo, a mi parecer la he mejorado, pero eso solo lo sabré con sus reviews

Lo saben, se aceptan felicitaciones, regalos, halagos, criticas, insultos, de todo menos virus

En serio, pueden maldecidme todo lo que quieran por tardarme, los reviews, ahí tienen la oportunidad perfecta para descargar su enojo conmigo, pero eso si nada de virus al e-mail, por que por un virus empezó todo mi problema


	8. Noche final o solo el comienzo

**Título:****Perder ó Perderte**

**Capitulo:** Noche final o solo el comienzo (Chapter 8)

**Autor:** Kurisu Hiya (..::¡Oh Yes! The...**Phoenix Fire** Girl::..)

**Serie:** Beyblade

**Tipo:** General/Romance. Un poco de todo, pero sobre todo romance, yaoi, es un KaixRay

**Clasificación:** PG-13

**Advertencias:****YAOI**, habiendo llegado a este punto de la historia ya saben que es, así que no hay nada mas que explicar

**Disclaimer: **Ni Beyblade, ni los personajes me pertenecen, solo las ideas maniacas que coloco en esta historia

**Acotaciones:**

"Pensamientos"

'Simulación de comillas'

**Reviews:**

-

No los contestaré personalmente, pero simplemente le doy gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic hasta este punto, agradezco su apoyo, su atención y sobretodo sus comentarios a lo largo de todo este tiempo, buenos por ser un apoyo e inspiración (Kai: y por subirle el ego, Kurisu: Ja ja que gracioso XP) y también agradezco a aquellos que expresen su disgusto por el fic, admiro su valentía al hacerlo y su convicción, hacen a uno intentar mejorar

**-**

**Notas de la Autora:**

-

Este es el capitulo final de esta historia, espero y no los decepcioné, les agradezco mucho su lectura y sin mas preámbulo les dejo el capitulo

-

**«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»**

**---------------------Perder ó Perderte---------------------**

**«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»**

**Chapter 8.- Noche final o solo el comienzo**

Los tres chicos se levantaron al fin de los sillones y se retiraron a su respectiva habitación, ante la mirada de Ray que aun permaneció sentado un par de minutos sin pensar en nada, intentando relajarse, había sido un día pesado, atender a Kai, cocinar para él, no era nada fácil, sin embargo, no se arrepentía, era… agradable, lindo "podría hacerlo toda mi vida", ante aquel pensamiento se ruborizó en extremo, así que decidió despertar de sus extraños pensamientos, ahora se dirigía a la habitación que compartía con Kai, después de todo tenia que ir por su pijama y algunas sabanas para cubrirse

-Espero no despertarlo – dijo en un susurro, imperceptible para cualquiera mientras se acercaba a la puerta cerrada de la habitación

Movió la perilla con suavidad, abrió la puerta lentamente y se introdujo en la habitación con sigilo, con el mayor de los silencios, las luces estaban apagadas, justo como las había dejado ya hacia un par de horas, cuando Kai le protestaba por lo temprano que era aun para dormir, sonrió ligeramente, Kai tenia razón, pero a el no le impedía acercársele o ponerle ciertos limites, con él era diferente, muy diferente

Borrando su sonrisa decidió atender a sus acciones, su vista se adaptó inmediatamente a la oscuridad, era una de las ventajas de tener una mirada tan aguda y entrenada, además, la cortina de la ventana estaba abierta dejando entrar la tenue luz de la luna, aquella luz que lo hacia ver claramente aquella silueta, aquel cuerpo sobre la cama que tantas noches antes había observado y que sin duda esta noche extrañaría "eres un tonto Ray, ¿pero que pensamientos son esos?" e intentando quitar esas ideas de su cabeza, adoptó una actitud de hastío, la misma que había conservado ya durante varios días y muy frecuentemente, ¿pero que podía hacer?, Tyson parecía aun molesto por la pelea en el hospital, escuchaba sus reproches constantemente, la actitud que tomaban Kenny y Max para amedrentar la situación era hartante, siempre mostrándose alegres en exceso, ¿que acaso no podía tener un poco de paz?, estaba enfermo, recuperándose apenas y bueno, aunque debía comprender que Kai también estaba recuperándose tener que atenderlo no lo alentaba, estar tanto tiempo con él no le ayudaba para nada a recuperar el buen humor, se había prometido alejarse de ese chico y olvidar sus ridículos pensamientos y sentimientos aquel día que lo vio en la cabaña, con aquella actitud diferente hacia aquel rubio, Kai no era para él, Kai podía encontrar a alguien mejor que él, alguien que de seguro entendiera su forma de pensar, que estuviera en su circulo social

Y una terrible sensación de vacío se formó de nuevo en su pecho, similar o mas dolorosa que la de aquella ocasión en la cabaña, ¿se estaba dando por vencido sin luchar?, bueno, si, lo estaba haciendo, quedarse con Kai, seria… ¿pero entonces por que le salvó la vida?, ¿Por qué se preocupó por él?, ¿Por qué salió a buscarlo?, ¿y por que su actitud seguía siendo mas tolerante hacia él que hacia cualquier otro?, bueno… era su amigo… si solo era su amigo… al menos eso era lo que el intentaba pensar, así no sufriría mas… "que equivocación, soy un estúpido, aun sigue doliendo", y de nuevo con aquella contradicción a todo lo que pensaba decido mejor hacer lo que debía

Moviéndose entre las penumbras, se aproximó al armario de la habitación, estando ahí saco su pijama, de dos piezas, Kai parecía dormido y la habitación estaba oscura "que diablos", decidió cambiarse ahí en lugar de salir hasta el baño, afuera de la habitación, después de todo más tarde tendría que regresar. Desabrochó su camisa china y la retiro, de igual forma la camiseta bajo esta, dejando al desnudo su perfecto torso, se deshizo de los zapato y después hizo lo mismo con el pantalón, solo los boxers quedaban en su cuerpo, casi desnudo, con su silueta visible bajo la tenue luz que bañaba la habitación, despacio se coloco el pantalón de la pijama y por ultimo se colocó la camisa de la pijama pero sin abrocharla aun, una vez cambiado se dirigió al armario de nuevo, sacó algunas sabanas y las colocó en una silla, después se acercó al respaldo de su cama y tomó la almohada, nuevamente se dirigió a la silla para tomar las sabanas, estaba cerca de la puerta y se disponía a salir, su mano se aproximó a la perilla…

-¿A dónde vas?

Por un momento no supo que hacer, en verdad se sorprendió, finalmente, aquella voz lo aterrorizó, era suave y agradable, además de dulcemente conocida, su mente generó un montón de pensamientos, pero especialmente uno que lo hacia estremecer, Kai estaba despierto y probablemente lo vio, eso no debía importarle para nada, ambos hombres, pero las cosas en su cabeza eran diferentes y sabia la razón, se ruborizó intensamente pero decidió no ponerse demostrarlo ante Hiwatari y contestar correctamente

-Kai, ¿Estas despierto? "Aah, genial, que pregunta tan estúpida Ray, claro que esta despierto, si no, no te habría hablado, en definitiva, proponerte a ti mismo calmarte, no te sirve de nada" – Se reprochó mentalmente, no se estaba ayudando ni él mismo

-No, solo hablo coherentemente cuando estoy dormido – Satirizó Kai de inmediato, parecía iniciaría de nuevo una de tantas peleas

-Aah que bien, creí que estabas despierto – El tono de Kai lo había tranquilizado un poco, parecía no haber importado mucho la situación, aunque aun seguía algo temeroso

-¿Y por que te preocuparía que estuviera despierto?

-Por que no me hubiera gustado que me vieras cambiarme "Estúpido, que dijiste" – Para nada había pensado contestar aquello, sin embargo las palabras habían salido de su boca tan libremente

-¿Y se puede saber por que no te gustaría que te viera?

-"Piensa, piensa, pero esta vez hazlo bien" pues por que seria violar mi intimidad

-¿Tu intimidad?

-Pues si, ¡mi intimidad! – Enfatizó el chino, la verdad era que ya no estaba pensando claramente, solo se sentía nervioso y su mente aun se concentraba en la idea que inicialmente lo hizo ruborizar

-¿Y que hay de mi inocencia? Continuó preguntando el bicolor muy desentendido de la situación

-¿Tu inocencia? –Esa respuesta no se la había esperado, Ray de verdad ya no entendía a donde iba toda la conversación

-Claro, crees que es muy agradable que cuando estas dormido tranquilamente en tu habitación, un neko-jin entre y te haga todo un espectáculo de striptease

-"¿Neko-jin?, ¿de donde saco eso?" – su mente estaba tan confundida, nuevamente sentir que Kai lo atendía aunque fuera para discutir, tal vez se había rendido muy pronto, tal vez no debió haberse rendido sin luchar, pero… no de nuevo estaba pensando tonterías, estaba logrando convencerse a si mismo de haber hecho lo correcto, no quería confundirse mas y retractarse de su decisión - Ooh genial, ahora yo soy el que te pervierto – y su voz expresaba ironía

-Tal vez

-Pues te digo una cosa Hiwatari, esta también es mi habitación y yo hago en ella lo que se me venga en gana

-No te lo reprocharé, ¿pero puedo decir una cosa? – Kai hablaba serenamente, mientras lo veía sin expresión alguna en el rostro

-Dime – Ray parecía un poco cansado de la situación

-¿Crees que es muy agradable que cuando estas dormido en tu habitación, un neko-jin entre y te haga un striptease?

-Y dale con lo mismo, ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en tu pregunta?

-Pues por que la respuesta es si

-¿Como? -¿Acaso sus oídos lo habían engañado?, repentinamente el chino quedó paralizado ante la respuesta de Kai que seguía tan sereno como siempre

-Si es muy agradable que un lindo neko-jin te haga un striptease a media noche – Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en el rostro de Kai, lo suficientemente perceptible para la aguda vista de Ray quien se sonrojo en extremo y soltó la almohada dejándola caer al suelo en una escena que casi le parecía interminable, en cámara lenta

-Bien, buenas noches Kai – No habiendo pensado por mucho tiempo en lo que acababa de suceder y aun temeroso, recogió la almohada y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta, pues inconscientemente se había ido acercando hacia Kai para poder percibirlo mejor

-¿Ray?

-Si Kai

-¿A donde vas?

-A dormir

-¿En donde?

-Pues en el sillón, donde mas, mira nada más lo que provocaste – Ray señaló su cama, dio media vuelta y de nuevo tomó la perilla

-Ray… - De nuevo se detuvo, cada vez que oía su nombre por parte de aquella voz, su cuerpo se detenía y su mente le prestaba suma atención - lo siento – Kai habló silenciosamente

-¿Que dijiste? – Ray también murmuró, creía haber alucinado, después de todo la situación se estaba tornando bastante extraña a su parecer

-Te pido disculpas, lo siento – La voz de Kai se oía suave y sincera, totalmente aturdidora para Ray

-¿Esta es otra de tus bromas Hiwatari? – Ray volvió su vista al ruso, ¿realmente había oído esas palabras?

-No, Ray, es en serio… lo siento

Ray no sabia como reaccionar, su mente le decía que era una broma pero su corazón se perforaba a cada suave palabra salida de los labios de Kai, ¿qué le pasaba?, dejo los artículos en la silla y se aproximó a la cama donde reposaba el chico

-¿Te sientes bien Kai? – Preguntó tocando la frente del bicolor

-¿Por que no habría de sentirme bien? – Kai retiro la mano de Ray instantáneamente, como no queriendo sentir ese contacto

-Por que 'Kai Hiwatari no pide perdón ni permiso', ¿lo recuerdas?, es tu lema – Kai agachó la vista se notaba un poco desanimado

-¿Kai, te pasa algo? – Ray se sentó en la cama, de nuevo colocó mejor su mano en la frente de Kai y la contraria en la suya en intento de comparar la temperatura

-¿Ray, por que siempre terminamos así?

-¿Así como?

-Discutiendo – El chino instintivamente alejó el contacto de Kai al oír esa respuesta, además, no parecía que Kai tuviese fiebre y por otra parte la conversación parecía hacerse un poco mas entendible, calmada y Kai parecía arrepentido, aunque eso sonara imposible

-No lo se Kai

Ahora entendía a que se refería, la mirada de Ray también perdió brillo y su postura se hizo cabizbaja, ante aquella imagen Kai se sintió desolado e intentó levantarse, aunque sea enderezarse en la cama, Ray estaba tan distraído, que no notó el esfuerzo de Kai hasta que este lanzo un pequeño gemido de dolor

-Kai, ¿Que haces?

-Necesito levantarme – Soltó pesadamente

Ray se abalanzó sobre él para ayudarlo, colocó sus manos en los hombros de Kai y haló con fuerza, atrayéndolo hacia si mismo, su pecho acercándose bastante al del bicolor le provoco quedarse paralizado por un momento, Kai por su parte no perdería oportunidad teniendo al neko tan cerca, cruzó su brazo libre por la espalda de Ray atrapándolo junto a él, aproximándose un poco mas al ya de por si cercano Ray, en un instante que duró ese abrazo, acercó su rostro al oído de Ray, soltando un ligero gemido de cansancio que hizo chocar su aliento en el cuello del chino el cual se estremeció ante el contacto

-Duerme conmigo esta noche

Las palabras salieron serenas hasta el oído de Ray, cada una de ellas aumentaba la conmoción del chino y abría mas sus ojos, sus manos atraparon con mas fuerza los hombros de Kai, su pecho se unió mas al del bicolor, su rostro se escondió entre el cuello y el hombro del bicolor, a la vez intentando normalizar su respiración que se había vuelto un poco agitada, por un momento sus ojos se cristalizaron, pero decidió, tranquilizarse, se separó lentamente de Kai, no se atrevía a ver sus ojos pero sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, el bicolor no cedía al abrazo, no dejaría escapar al chino, Ray al sentir aquella resistencia no lucho por escapar, muy en el fondo no quería, aunque se hubiera propuesto lo contrario, pero decidió que era hora de hablar claro, miró los ojos de Kai fijamente

-¿Que dices? – Los ojos de Ray mostraban confusión a más no poder, pero los de Kai destellaron un brillo inimaginablemente hermoso que hipnotizó a Ray

-Ray te amo – Finalmente lo había hecho, Kai había cedido, había confesado sus sentimientos, cediendo a la derrota ante aquella lucha interminable de peleas contra Ray, peleas donde ambos deseaban, oír del otro la verdad

Ray se sonrojó ante la confesión, se separó de Kai lentamente, su corazón latía a mas no poder, sus manos temblaban, sus pensamientos estaban desordenados, soltó un ligero suspiro y tomó una postura cabizbaja, Kai deslizó su mano libre por las sabanas tomando la del chino y estrechándola, nuevamente no supo como pero sus ojos lograron abrirse mas, el calor de aquella mano lo hizo reaccionar, Ray se abalanzó sobre Kai en un abrazo fuerte, e imitando la acción del ruso, acercó su rostro al oído de Kai, ¿acaso eso no iba en contra de lo que había planeado?, pues si, ¿pero ahora que importaba?

-No sabes cuanto he esperado para oírte decir eso

Una ligera y sincera sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Kai, recargó su barbilla en el hombro del chino y habló nuevamente en un murmullo

-¿Dormirías conmigo esta noche?

La propuesta sonrojó aun más a Ray quien estrechó su cuerpo aun más al de Kai

-Ray, solo duerme conmigo esta noche – Kai habló suavemente. Ray comprendió aquellas palabras "solo duerme conmigo esta noche"

-¿No te molesta compartir tu cama?

Ray sonreía y Kai lo sabia a pesar de no poder ver su rostro, el tono de su voz lo delataba. Kai separó solo un poco a Ray para poder mirar sus ojos ambarinos, alejó su brazo de la espalda del chino y acarició su mejilla, el ruso no dijo palabra alguna solo una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro, una ligera sonrisa que contestó a su pregunta, no necesitaba de nada mas

La mano de Kai recorrió la mejilla de Ray, el chino la tomo y movió su cabeza suavemente para poder sentir con mas intensidad aquella suave piel recorriendo su rostro, el ruso paso su mano hacia la nuca de Ray atrayéndolo hacia si, sus rostros se fueron aproximando, escasos milímetros los separaban, el aliento del contrario sobre su rostro era acogedor…

-Te amo Kai

El aire producido por sus palabras rebotó en los labios de Kai, logrando una fascinación en el bicolor en conjunto con las palabras, finalmente el corto espacio que los separaba se acabó, uniéndolos en un cálido y tierno beso por mucho tiempo deseado, un beso lleno de inocencia e inexperiencia pero que poco a poco se aventuraba mas, un poco después sus labios se abrieron dejando paso a un intruso que exploraba frenéticamente el territorio desconocido, la batalla por ganar terreno empezaba a exasperar a ambos chicos, pues ya no solo sus bocas estaban en contacto, lentamente sus pechos se habían unido, Kai exploraba el pecho de Ray que aun permanecía descubierto pues el chino no había abrochado su pijama y Ray desfrutaba de los fornidos brazos y espalda de Kai

-Augh

Un ahogado gemido de dolor terminó en la boca de Ray, el contacto de sus cuerpos y manos se deshizo, sin embargo eso no los hizo separar sus labios, el beso se fue aligerando hasta que ambos chicos se separaron, Kai cabizbajo, sonrojado tenuemente y con una ligera expresión de vergüenza pues se sentía culpable de que ese momento terminara y Ray sonriendo tranquilamente mas que feliz ante aquella escena, su chico, el frío Kai Hiwatari, avergonzado, tomó la barbilla de Kai y lo hizo verlo, con el índice de su otra mano cubrió sus labios impidiendo que hablara y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa

-Esperaremos – Kai sonrió ante el comentario y ambos chicos se recostaron en la cama para descansar

Al fin podían sentir el cuerpo del otro, la calidez de sus manos, las tersas pieles recorriéndose, Kai observaba el techo, por primera vez sin tener en nada que pensar y Ray recostado en su hombro, aun tenia una duda que rondaba su mente, "¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tan repentinamente Kai había confesado sus sentimientos, si él sospechaba que llevaba mucho tiempo ocultándolos?", y finalmente sin poder reprimir su curiosidad, lo dijo

-¿Kai?

-¿Mmmm?

-¿Por qué, hasta ahora?

Kai seguía mirando el techo pero entendía a la perfección la pregunta, no era tonto, también sabia que había sido muy obvio con el chino, lo suficiente para que se percatara aunque fuera un poco de sus sentimientos

-¿Recuerdas el accidente?

-Si

-¿Recuerdas cuando ibas a caer?

-Si

-¿Y recuerdas lo que hice para poder ayudarte?

-Por supuesto, pero arriesgaste tu vida – Hablo cabizbajo Ray quien se había sentado ya en junto a Kai

-Pues si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, si no te hubiera podido ayudar, si hubieras caído, abría saltado tras de ti para alcanzarte

-¿Pero, por que… – El rostro del chino aun mostraba confusión, pero Kai lo giró para verlo y darle una dulce sonrisa

-Por que la vida sin ti no es vida, Ray – Interrumpió al chino, sus ojos carmín destellaron, hipnotizando nuevamente a Ray – Siempre he estado solo, ahora mi compañía eres tú, si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, si no te hubiera podido ayudar, si hubieras caído, yo no tendría una razón para vivir, te habría perdido. Siempre he sido muy necio, no seamos tontos Ray, ambos sabíamos que nos atraía el otro, pero ninguno decía nada, yo esperaba oír esas palabras de ti antes de decírtelas yo mismo, nunca me ha gustado perder… - pausó sus palabras, a la vez que bajaba un poco la mirada - me dije a mi mismo que el dolor de perderte como cuando regresé a la abadía era un dolor que no quería volver a experimentar, pero no me convencí del todo en ello pues en esa ocasión te recuperé… en aquella barranca, cuando sentí que verdaderamente te perdería y que esta vez seria irreparable me hizo pensar que no debía perder mas tiempo, si nuestro destino era estar juntos, pues que de una vez llegara

-¿Y si no hubiera sido así?

-Jamás lo había pensado – el rostro de Kai mostraba confusión ante aquella pregunta, pero Ray colocó su mano en la mejilla del ruso y la acaricio suavemente haciéndolo voltear

-Y jamás tendrás que pensarlo

El chino sonrió acercándose lentamente a Kai, sus labios se unieron en un nuevo beso lleno de pasión, todas las dudas estaban resueltas y los sentimientos habían sido expresados, la soledad del ruso se había ido y la confusión del chino también, una nueva vida les esperaba y fuesen cual fuesen los obstáculos que esta les pusiera, unidos como siempre lo los superarían…

**«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»**

**--------------------Fin--------------------**

**«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»«o»**

Kurisu: Solo les deseo una Feliz Navidad a todos por que hoy es la última publicación a este fic y es 25 de Diciembre del 2004, este es mi regalo de navidad para aquellos que leyeron el fic en tiempo real, se seguirán agradeciendo reviews en el futuro y me despido esperando publicar otra historia pronto

Kai: Esta vez una de mejor calidad

Kurisu: XP

Y para no perder la costumbre lo mismo de siempre se aceptan felicitaciones, regalos, halagos, criticas, insultos, de todo menos virus

Bryan: Si, no, tal vez esta (Apuntando una Desert Eagle Israelí)

Kurisu: ¿Algo para la ocasión?

Bryan: No, nada (Decepcionado), mejor Feliz Navidad, Próspero Año Nuevo y nada de virus


End file.
